Unexpected & Unwanted LOVE (Slave of Darkness)
by elena elijah
Summary: Damon&Stefan killed by Klaus,Elena agrees to go with Klaus to save her friends but will Klaus resist the allure of Petrova doppelganger?will Elena resist the allure of darkness?Will Klaus hurt her or do the unexpected by saving Elena from his demons?will Elena stay away or want the unwanted?Will the unexpected&unwanted Love take place in their hearts? Klaus&Elena with some ELEJAH
1. Funeral of my heart

**Elena is human and is living in Salvatore boarding house as she's with Damon. Caroline and Stefan are also together Matt and Rebekah are struggling with their Relationship but are not together Tyler is moved on from Caroline and currently dating his cousin Haley Marshall**

After the ritual, Klaus finds out that Elena is alive and that's why he is unable to create more hybrids but then he gets to know that Elena's blood (Elena's human) is the only thing that can be used to create more hybrids. He asks Elena to come with him to new Orleans but she doesn't agree so in order to make Elena suffer and agree. Klaus starts to destroy Mystic falls and creates chaos so save Elena from being Klaus' blood bag Elena's friends go to fight with Klaus but as Klaus is the original Hybrid, they can't take him down and during this fight Damon and Stefan dies while Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler,Alaric are safe. Matt and Jeremy are with Elena on Salvatore boarding house. Elena is worried as she knows that Fight with Klaus is not an easy business. Caroline and Bonnie comes first and seeing them alive Elena gets a little relief but then she notices their faces which are so sad she gets worried and asks the matter in the mean time Tyler and Alaric comes with bodies in boxes . Elena rushes to them and asks "whats this"

Elena is unaware of the death of her Love(Damon) and her friend (Stefan) and asks Tyler and Alaric who are in tears so as Caroline and Bonnie "what is this ?" they doesn't respond to her so she goes near those boxes or we can say coffins She opens it and is shocked to see Stefan stabbed She cries " OH my God Stefan ! No way that is not true " she then looks at Caroline who is shattered as her Love Stefan is dead She goes to Caroline and says "Caroline, you love Stefan right ... so so go and say him to wake up because .. Damon will kill all of you if he gets to know that his baby brother is dead " She cries so hard but Caroline comforts her then she rushes to another coffin and opens it and sees Damon stabbed,she breaks down and cries and shouts "No Damon no .. no he can't leave me like this " Bonnie and Caroline come to her and consoles her

Elena gets up and tries to wake Damon , says "you are a liar Damon , you promised me that you'll be with me forever you broke your promise you're so bad you're so bad i hate you so much " she cries uncontrollably and then says to Bonnie who is consoling her "Bonnie,he promised me that he'll be with me forever... you know Damon loves me so much he can't leave me so he'll be back right ... say something Bonnie he'll be back right?" Bonnie says "I am sorry Elena "

Elena is stunned at her reply and asks with anger in her eyes "Bonnie you have brought Jeremy back to life You can bring Stefan and Damon too ... " she shouts on her but then gets upset as she knows that every act has consequences . Alaric cries to see his buddy dead while Caroline is standing stiff alongside Stefan's coffin she is broken it can be seen on her Face

Tyler says "get up Elena, we have to attend the funeral " Elena who is extremely sad gets up and walks towards Damon's room with out saying anything to anyone. She comes to his room and remembers the moments she has shared with Damon and cries but then Alaric knocks at the door she says "come in " He comes near her and makes her sit on the bed and sits beside her says "Elena, this is the letter Damon wrote for you before he went to fight Klaus he wanted me to give you if he's dead and he wanted you to act upon it " He gives the letter to her and goes from there

**LETTER OF DAMON TO ELENA:**

_Dear my love Elena,_

_I know that I am going to fight Klaus even you don't want to but the only thing that is convincing me to go to fight him is that I will fight for you and if I will be killed during this fight Don't cry and Don't stick with my memories just live your life like you used to Don't ruin your life because of me OK Its my wish that if i will be killed i want you to move on and be happy so please Elena if you've ever loved me for a second DO AS I SAY AND MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE. Elena Gilbert you are by far the greatest thing that has happened to me in these 175 years and I love you a lot and its an honor for me to that I am loved by Elena Gilbert._

_MOVE ON ELENA, HAVE A BLESSED LIFE AND I HOPE YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE NEW AND FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM and I want you to listen to me that if you find yourself drawn to someone don't ever step back from Loving him because of me or i'll be hurt and I know my Love will never hurt me ._

_I LOVE YOU ELENA AND I WANT YOU TO MOVE ON _

_Lots of love from DAMON SALVATORE _

she reads that letter and her eyes are filled with tears but then she remembers that Damon doesn't want her to cry so she wipes her tears and keeps that letter in her bag and leaves from his room she goes downstairs and looks at Damon for the last time as Tyler is going to take their bodies for funeral

She says "everybody gets ready for funeral, i don't want anyone to come late " She then goes to her room to change her clothes . Everybody goes to get ready for funeral They all wear Black outfits and go to cemetery Everyone puts Flower on the Grave block of Damon and cries a little but then wipes her tears They all leave after some time but Elena is still present at Cemetery and is sad that she has lost two of the most important people of her life but then she hears someone's voice

"Hello,Love" she turns and finds Klaus standing,giving his signature smirk to her then he continues "I am so sorry about .. you know what i mean" she gets angry seeing him but then says "what the hell are you doing here" He smiles and shows his dimples to her and comes nears her, wraps his one hand around her neck and says "darling I've come to warn you " she gets suspicious and asks "about what..?" he laughs and says "If you don't come with me to New Orleans where I want to create a hybrid army which is only possible if i have your blood, so you'll have to become habitual of attending funerals of pieces of your heart" He smiles evilly at her

she gets upset and says "So you're blackmailing me " he nods his head in denial and says "No no no sweetheart , i am just giving you an alert or i can say SPOILER ALERT " he kisses her cheek and says "think about it love, you have just 1 day to think or else..." he is about to leave the cemetery but then she shouts "Klaus ..wait" he turns and stares at her with confused look

she says "i don't need 1 day .. I am ready to go with you "

He is shocked but says "i thought you wouldn't accept my offer oh girl i could have enjoyed by killing more of your friends but you have taken away that pleasure from me ..so bad and sad " he smirks

he continues "I will leave for new Orleans tomorrow morning at 9:00 am, you have pretty much time to enjoy your farewell" he leaves while Elena is not happy with her own decision


	2. Slave of Darkness

Elena comes to home where everyone are waiting for her Bonnie asks "Why were you? we were worried" she replies "I am leaving for New Orleans ..with Klaus and other originals" Caroline just jumps from the couch and shouts in her typical and signature voice "what did you just say ? you and new Orleans with Klaus .. No that is not gonna happen ..why you are leaving with him ?"

Elena is sad but replies "this is all because of me Damon and Stefan died because they were fighting for me ... i don't wanna loose you all if i don't go with him he will kill all of you..i can risk that"

Caroline says "he will never kill me and as Bonnie is concerned Kol will never let him do that ... rest of us will be saved as Elijah and Rebekah will never let him too"

Elena rolls her eyes and says "Care he doesn't care about you anymore he only cares about my blood,he only wants his hybrid army and Kol and Elijah can pull and pus his buttons but can't stop him from killing you all and Rebekah .. she can't betray Klaus as she doesn't want to have dagger in her heart for next 50 years "

Bonnie says "but we'll find another way to stop him from hurting you or us " Elena shakes his head and shouts while crying "why don't you guys admit that there is no other way .. if he wants to kill you he will kill you without any regret ..and if he is ready to leave you but want me in return i will go with him and be his blood bag" They all seem sad Elena goes toward Jeremy and says "keep yourself safe and don't do stupid things " she stares at Alaric and says "take care of him Ric.." he nods . She goes to her room to pack her bags

its 11:30 pm she is leaving next morning at 9:00 am she just have this time to enjoy or spend with her friends

They are all at dining table first time Elena is having dinner without Damon's sarcasm she misses him and a tear falls but then she remembers that she shouldn't cry or Damon will be hurt she wipes it All watches this and after dinner they all give hugs to Elena Alaric says "best of luck for future with monsters " Caroline and Bonnie give her some photos and then Caroline says "keep this .. its our memories"

Bonnie also gives her some candies "take your favorite candies .. and miss me or else i'll kill you "she smiles and hugs her Jeremy looks sad but says "go sleep its too late ..you told that you have to be there at 9:00 AM right.." Elena goes to her room so do all.

Elena is laying on her bed cuddling with her teddy and thinks "how will i survive with the man i hate the most ..Klaus ..no way " she cries but then after a while she falls asleep She gets up at 8:30 and looks at the clock and panics but then Jeremy comes and says "don't panic Lena, i have put your bags in car you just have to get ready and half hour is enough" she hugs him and says "i am sorry Jer,i have to leave you alone like this " Jeremy replies "just be safe .. and just stay with Elijah more ..he won't hurt you but i doubt Klaus" she gets happy on his concern and says "Don't worry"

9:00 AM she gets ready and is sitting in her car while every body is watching her going and all are so sad she waves her hand they replicates and then she drives to Mikealson Mansion then after 10 minutes she reaches there She knocks at the door Rebekah opens it and says "come.." Elena is shocked at her sweet behavior

"Your 10 minutes late,love ..i thought you betrayed me " Klaus says while sipping his coffee on couch

She rolls her eyes and replies with hard voice "you always look bad...but look even more worse when you make speculations about someone else who you don't know "

"whats a big deal sweetheart .. from now you have to live with us forever i'll get to know you it would be so much fun" He says with smirk while Elena is confused over "live with us forever" phrase

Elijah comes,Elena's mood lightens up and she says "Elijah" Elijah sees Elena and smiles brightly and goes towards her and says "Elena" They both stares at each other for a while then Elijah takes her bags and says "i'll take them to car .. you sit here" then he points out at the couch and offers me a seat i sit there with a smile on my face as i saw Elijah he always gives me goosebumps Klaus sees this all and gets a little uncomfortable

Kol comes shouting "NIK! I HAVE TOLD YOU THOUSAND OF TIMES NOT TO USE MY IPOD AND DOWNLOAD THIS SHIT WHAT YOU CALL MUSIC BUT AS ALWAYS YOU HAVE TO THE BIGGEST DICK"

Elijah comes and says "Kol, manners please .." Kol gaze shifts to Elena he goes near her in vamp speed she gets scared then he takes her hand and kisses her hand,saying"oh darling, so you are nik's new hunt .. Gorgeous hunt " she smiles a little then stares at Elijah who is saying with his eyes to calm down as she is disturb by Kol's awkward behavior

"so when are we leaving ?Elijah" Elena asks so politely to Elijah with smile

"just after half an hour ..Elena" He replies and passes a cute look to her and Rebekah and Kol are stunned to see this thing between Elena and Elijah while Klaus is angry without reason

Klaus shouts "why the hell we are staying here for next half an hour ..? we're leaving now .." Kol goes to take out his favorite car so that he will travel in that Klaus is about to ask Elena to go but Elijah first asks and goes with her and he also holds Elena's hand Klaus follows them angrily

Klaus decides to drive and opens the gate of passenger seat for Elena but she chooses to sit with Elijah on back seat already he gets even more pissed on that Rebekah sits with Klaus. Kol with Elijah and Elena sits on the back seat Elena is sandwiched between these two originals unaware of the fact that original hybrid is watching from mirror angrily .During their journey Elena and Elijah are busy flirting while Rebekah and Kol are fighting all the time on the other hand Klaus is angry as he has taken Elena but Elena is busy with his big brother

"welcome,love ..to the city full of art,music,food,fun and .." Klaus is saying but is interrupted by Elijah who completes his sentence by saying "and LOVE, Elena" Elijah smiles seeing her so does she

Klaus is burning with anger Rebekah notices and asks "whats wrong,nik? Klaus replies "Go little sister,have fun with your favorite brothers .. why with me?" he leaves from there then she laughs so hard and thinks"oh god Nik is so jealous and possessive i never knew it before"

Elijah says "i hope you feel comfortable in my favorite City,Elena" Elena smiles and replies "why wouldn't i be if i have you here as my company " Klaus is standing far away but listens their conversations and gets more mad


	3. WHY?

**POV of characters will be in story when it is needed but not totally :) enjoy **

Elena with Originals comes to their home . She is tired and and so depressed. They enter in house Its is full of dust and spiders' web Elena is not shocked as she can understand that it has been locked since years so dust and spiders have been living there since they left

Kol shouts "Nik! what is this ? did you bring us here when you last time took me and bekah with daggers in our heart ? if yes so i am gonna kill you this is so bad, return to Mystic falls that was better"

Elena smirks and says "first time Kol is saying something that is worth it ..i agree Mystic Falls was better" Klaus rolls his eyes "well,you both don't have to clean it ..i have arranged some maids "

Rebekah says as she touches the door which is full of dust and spider's web "Compelled maids .. because no one would clean this house even for money" Klaus smirks ,says "Life is fun when you compel people but its more when when you blackmail people "then he glares Elena who understands his taunt and rolls her eyes

Elijah says "Elena,You look tired so i suggest you to go to motel with me and have some rest there until this house is cleaned and there is clean room for you" Elena sighs in relief and says "Finally,someone cares for me " Elijah replies with big smile "till i dead " Elena says with some spark of flirt "Oh,you're immortal means for life Always and Forever " Elijah replies with a slight grin"Always and forever,Elena"

Rebekah says "so Elena,you go with Elijah and i am taking these bags when you're room will be ready i'll put your clothes in your closet so go .. take rest " She takes away Elena's bags with Kol leaving Klaus angry as Elijah is taking Elena

Elena and Elijah leaves from there to go to motel and stay there for a maids come to Mikealson new Mansion and starts to clean the house but first Klaus says "first,clean this couch i wanna sit and ponder over some thing..quick" One of the compelled maids cleans the couch then Klaus sits with pissed look

**KLAUS' POV: **

What the hell? they went to motel ..together and MOTEL no way.. they could've stayed here for a while till the house is cleaned why did they ? but seriously why the hell I am over reacting on this so much?is it because I brought her here for my need and Elijah is taking her away from me or is it because of something else ? but whatever the reason is Elena should be with me i mean...no in that sense but she should be I brought her here not Elijah and Elijah why he's taking care of her so much ? yeah i know ..i know he has some sort of feelings for her but she is mine i mean.. she is mine in sense of my needs she is the reason i can make more hybrids if something happens to her ? but Elijah won't let anything happen to her but still Elijah should stay away form her i don't know why I am over reacting so much but still ..he has to stay away ..that's it !

**His POV ends **

Elijah and Elena reaches the motel Elijah goes to get a room while Elena waits for him in waiting area Elijah gets the key and comes to her "Elena, lets go" Elena follows Elijah then after a walk they reaches the room and Elijah opens it and offers "Ladies first "Elena smiles and replies sweetly "Thanks Elijah " they both come inside and Elena takes a deep breath and turns to find washroom then sees Elijah offering her a glass of water "Elena, have it first you're extremely tired... i guess you have not really traveled to big distance for a long time "

Elena giggles and says "for long time really? .. i haven't ever left Mystic Falls,Elijah " Elijah laughs and replies while taking his coat off "well, but now you finally did "

Elena's smile fades Elijah notices this and rushes towards her and holds her chin she heads up a little and stares at Elijah with teary eyes " now i finally did but .. with a monster who wants me because i am his blood bag" Elijah gets sad and wipes her tears saying "I will protect you from Niklaus and from myself too ..i will never let any one hurt you "

Elena smiles and says "you'll not harm me Elijah i know ..i trust you Always " then someone knocks at the door Elijah opens the door and gets the box from her then closes the door

Elijah gives that box to Elena,she opens it and finds new dress she gets happy Elijah says "as your bags are at home and you love to stay clean so i ordered a dress for you so that you can change " he smiles so does she "so sweet of you Elijah " she says then goes to washroom to freshen up and change clothes After a while she comes Elijah is unable to take his eyes off her as she's looking so pretty

Its a violet color knee length strapless dress with Black belt in the middle below the chest Elijah comments "Perfect,Elena" Elena shows gratitude and lays beside him and says "oh god ,i miss them all " Elijah who is sitting beside Elena caresses her face and says "I wish i could do something for you,Elena"

Elena holds his hand and says "but I am happy that i have you by my side here ..and you know what Jeremy also told me when i was leaving that i should stay with you all the time as you won't hurt me ever" Elijah smiles and then she sleeps after some time in Elijah's arms Elijah kisses her forhead

Rebekah comes to Klaus who is still on the couch pissed , says "Elijah with Elena in green pros motel ..i think i should call them as house is cleaned " Klaus rolls his eyes but then he says "don't call..i will go get them " Rebekah says "but Nik! .." Klaus cuts her and says "I will go get them ..get it " Klaus leaves from there with keys of his car Klaus reaches the motel and asks the room number of Elijah from receptionist she doesn't tell as its against their laws so he compels and gets his answers He goes to the room and finds it locked from inside and think "what are they doing by locking the door from inside" he breaks the lock and sees Elena in Elijah's arm sleeping He fumes but control his anger and shouts "Doppelganger and my Brother .. Time to go to home .. i am sure i didn't disturb you "

They both gets up from deep sleep and Elena says "Klaus , can you say it with low voice ..Idiot " then she leaves from there towards Klaus' car Elijah leaves form there , following Elena to the car Klaus sits on driver seat thinking that Elena would sit with him on passenger seat but then sees Elena sitting with Elijah and fumes again but then drives to home . They reaches home and it is almost 8:30 PM. Rebekah comes and compliments her dress and says "it must be Elijah who chooses this dress .. his choice is always Elegant.. now come i'll show you your room" She takes away Elena from there Elijah goes to his room while Klaus sits on his favorite couch again and starts thinking

**Klaus' POV **

i saw Elena in his arms sleeping like angel but why his arms come on... they are just close friends not lovers? Why she was so rude to me and so caring towards Elijah ? and then i noticed her dress it was changed too but why she changed it ? did they both .. no no what the hell i am thinking .. there must be another reason . I just can't see Elena being so close to Elijah it is just killing me from inside but WHY? i am just so tensed that WHY ? i am feeling such kind of feelings i've never felt in my entire life till now . WHY i want Elena to look at me with the same passion she looks at Elijah ? WHY i want her to be so close to me like she is with Elijah ? WHY ?

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER .. GIVE REVIEWS ,VOTE AND FOLLOW I'LL BE VERY THANKFUL ! **


	4. I want To but I can't

**ELENA'S P.O.V **

I come to my new room which is set by Rebekah I wonder why Rebekah is so sweet towards me but still i am clueless like usual I forget everything for a minute and then run towards the bed and lays there after a jump the mattress is so soft "Thanks to Klaus , at least he has arranged a good mattress for my comfort " i think with relieved look on my face then i start missing my friends they haven't called me as i told them not to but i kinda miss them and i wanna talk to them so badly but i can't now my lives are separated from theirs i don't want them associated to me cause i don't wanna loose them I kinda miss Stefan and my love Damon when ever i thought about Damon i feel like crying but then i always stop myself as the words and wish of Damon's letter come in front of my eyes but honestly i never thought that when i will come to New Orleans with Klaus I would be able to hold myself together but strangely i have held myself together and may be it is because of Elijah and to be really honest he makes me feel that i am not alone and he is my savior like Stefan and Damon He just .. I mean he is the one who's keeping me strong i don't know what i would be if he wasn't here with me Now every time I think about being Klaus' blood bag i never get afraid as i know Elijah's with me ..but can Klaus care about me ? i mean he was human too so can't understand that i will be hurt being his blood bag?

**P.O.V ENDS **

Klaus takes some blood bags of Elena and she is pained by all of this but can't really say anything or stop him at the same time Klaus can see the pain in her eyes but his demons don't let him feel any thing good so he keeps taking her blood but then Elijah comes and says "Enough for a week,Niklaus" he continues "you can make many from this amount of blood .. just stop it "

Klaus replies with his dimples "oh my big bro has come again as her savior i thought it was a business of Salvatore brothers but now i got to know A noble Mikealson is really on that business as well" Klaus then opens the ties that bound Elena to the chair when the compelled nurse was filling her blood on blood bag.A tear falls from her eyes she leaves from there without talking to Elijah or gets sad seeing her tears but then Elijah shouted

"You know what when you had a thing for Caroline after a long time from Tatia i thought your humanity is coming back and you'll be back to my brother Niklaus but i was wrong you're still the hybrid freak Niklaus not my little brother Niklaus ..you hurt her beyond repair first you killed her love Damon and now you're breaking her ... I am ashamed of you Niklaus" he leaves from there Klaus feels miserable but then sees Rebekah standing there

she says "Elijah is 100% right Nik! why are you so obsessed with making hybrid army WHY don't you trust your family we are here to protect you from any thing but no you choose to believe your freaking hybrids over your family .. i hated Elena but you know why now why i don't hate ..the reason is she has a pure heart and she is selflessly caring she left her brother and friends to save them from you and came with you to be your blood bag for life ..she is the girl i always wanted to be but you never let me you always put us in boxes because you are afraid to loose us you are insecure you still think we will leave you after everything you still believe that we will never protect you and think that your hybrids will but the reality is they won't but we will... ALWAYS AND FOREVER ..but when it will come to me or Elijah or Kol i can't be sure that you will be there to save us but i can be sure that will not be... your obsession for making hybrids will take you far away from your family Nik.. you love power that's why you want hybrids but the thing is that Family is power that's why Elijah's relationships with everyone is stronger than yours that is why he connects with people so easily and I .. i always wanted to connect with people but you never let me because you were afraid that i will leave you and Kol .. he doesn't feel anything because he never got enough love from his siblings not from me who loved you and loves you like a fool and not from Elijah as well because he is always busy in making you again the perfect brother like you used to be ...and now there is you ..you are doomed on the day when you stopped believing your own family , when you first time put a dagger into a heart of your own family member and you are still the one and only man who can't love " she then leaves from there with teary eyes

**KLAUS P.O.V:**

Was Rebekah right that i am nothing with out my family ? Was she right that my hybrids will never protect me the way my siblings will? should I end this obsession of me for making hybrids ? why did she say all this to me ? why everyone hates me ? why everyone chooses Elijah over me ? Why everyone thinks that I am not worth it But Elijah is ? Why Everyone choose to trust him over me and then Rebekah asks me that why I choose hybrids over them ..? I choose them because my family always thinks I am not worth it .. always but i am not i am not the man who can't love i want to love but i don't because i fear that i will be broken but I WANT TO LOVE .. i have my reasons to not to why nobody understands me ? WHY ? i also want someone to trust me like everyone trusts Elijah .. i also want someone to be with me for Always and Forever like everyone wants to live with Elijah .. why i am always the second choice WHY

**P.O.V ENDS **

Elena is crying in her room with her head on Elijah's chest Elijah comforts her then Rebekah comes and says "its OK Elena,you'll be fine "

Elena shouts and says "how? Rebekah How? i can't just be his blood bag ..it hurts " Rebekah puts her hand on his shoulder and says "My brother also have a heart give him a chance he will stop after some days "

Elena says"oh really ? he'll stop? are you crazy ? why do you sound like you don't know him ? he has been looking for doppelganger to break the curse and make hybrids as soon as possible because he wants hybrids and you are saying that he'll stop taking my blood means he'll stop making more hybrids because he has a heart and he'll feel sad for me ..that is impossible Rebekah "

she continues "i was asking a question that can Klaus care for me or can he understand my pain and you know what i got the answer ...HE WON'T ... Never .. he doesn't have a heart to feel or care "

Klaus listens all this from behind the door and gets sad then thinks " I want to feel and care but .. I want someone to care and feel for me first so that i can rely on that person and feel and care for her in return with the confirmation that my heart won't be broken because i am already too broken i can't just be more broken " He gets sad and leaves from there

**YOU MAY FIND THIS CHAPTER BORING BUT THIS IS SO IMPORTANT AS REBEKAH'S SPEECH WILL SOMEHOW HELP KLAUS GETTING CLOSE TO ELENA AND TODAY'S INCIDENT WILL SOMEHOW EFFECT HIS INNER HUMANITY ! REVIEWS AND VOTE PLEASE :)**


	5. I Fancy You !

Elena,Elijah and Kol working in kitchen and having is preparing pancakes for everyone and Kol is making stupid faces on it while Elijah is genuinely helping Elena. Kol takes away some pancakes "darling,these all are mine ..bye" Elena shouts "no ..KOLLL" Elijah laughs Elena asks "what are you laughing? he just took away so many pancakes .." Elijah controls his giggles and says "I am here ..i will help you make more..Whats the tension" Then they both continue to make more after a while Rebekah is having a fight with Kol so she calls Elijah,he says "i am busy .." but Elena shakes his head and says "No way .. you Go Elijah or else they will kill each other .." he goes Elena holds his head and thinks "how will i make pancakes alone .."

A voice comes from behind,someone saying in her ear "you're not alone .. i can help you " She turns and finds Klaus just inches away and then she puts her hand in her heart as if she's scared "you scared me .. don't ever come behind me like this or else i may get an heart attack " but then she continues "oh ..but you will never let me die as i am your hybrid source ." she gives a rude and cocky smile then turns and gets busy in making pancakes. Klaus also starts to make pancakes but Elena shrugs his hand rudely "what the hell .. i don't need your help " Klaus doesn't give a damn of what she is saying Elena just shakes his head as she is annoyed she shouts "Go away Klaus .. i said i don't need your help " and then she pushes away gets angry and comes near her in vamp speed and holds her tightly from her waist and says "if you can take Elijah's and Kol's help ..why can't i help you" Elena can see the anger and pain in his eyes "L-leave me K-Klaus ..you're hurting me "

Klaus shouts in his famous and typical voice "and you're hurting me " Elena gets irritated and asks "what the hell Klaus ..when did I hurt you ? i have given myself to you as your puppet and you say that i hurt you "

Klaus replies "OH really ? haven't you been so rude to me lately and in contrast to it you have been so sweet to my siblings and specially Elijah " Elena is shocked and says "so you are hurt by my rudeness"

Klaus nods and leaves her waist and starts making pancakes while Elena looks at him in disbelief that he also can feel something she is continuously looking at him in shock then he says "i offer my help to you it doesn't mean that i am making all of the pancakes" she then continues to make pancakes After a while all pancakes are ready They all come to table and eat pancakes "Kol,you're not taking any pancakes from this as you have already taken many" Elena warns Kol smirks and then says with fake pout sad face"darling, just 1" Elena strictly says "NO!"

"Darling, just 1 which is made by Nik because he never really help people in cooking ..i wonder why he helped you so let me taste one of his " Kol then agrees and gives him with a big teasing smile Rebekah asks in Excitement " did Nik help you ..?" Elena nods in shock too Everyone looks at Klaus who says with his trademark smile "what .. i just helped her whats the big deal " they all then continues to eat with shock in their faces

Rebekah jumps in excitement again after eating "Nik! you know today there is Alexanders Ball party they are one of the biggest business man .. so we are invited ..i have to do shopping for it give me your credit card " Kol also shouts "nik! give me credit card too "

Klaus shouts with big smile "Oh beggars ! go shop by yourself with your credit cards " Kol leaves fuming while Rebekah goes slowly with sad face behaving like she is hurt by Nik so he will give his card and that what happens Klaus calls "Rebekah " she turns with still sad expression and comes to him Klaus says "stop acting ... take this " then offers his card while Kol sees all this and shouts from upstairs "Nik! YOU ARE SO BIASED ..BASTARD " Klaus and all smirks while he goes to his room fuming.

Elijah gets a call from his office so he leaves from there immediately .Klaus and Elena are in table alone Klaus gets up from his seat and comes near Elena kneels down to her seat she is shocked he comes near her little bit more and says in her ear again "Your're also going to ball with us .. go ,do some shopping with Rebekah " and then takes her hand and puts his another Credit card on it leaving Elena even more confused Elena rushes to Rebekah and screams "what is happened to him ..?" she turns and is confused then asks "WHAT ? AND WHO?"

Elena shouts in annoyance "Klaus .. he gave me his credit card for shopping ..he wants to take me to the ball too " Rebekah says " i thought he wouldn't allow you to go" Elena tells her "my thoughts were exactly the same ...first he helped me in kitchen what he usually doesn't do then now credit card what he didn't give it to Kol ..his own brother "

Kol screams from behind "well, leave me Darling, he is just jealous of me and my looks " Elena smirks and says "you have nothing worth .. to be jealous " Rebekah giggles he gets irritated and says "if you girls want to go for shopping ..you can come with me I can take you as i am going too " Rebekah gets ready and asks to Elena "come ?" Elena shakes her head in denial "No.. i am not attending the ball and i don't want Klaus' favors " she goes with anger in her eyes ..Kol says "She's still pissed at him " Rebekah replies "she should be .." they leave for shopping

Elena enters her room and she takes off her coat but then her gaze shifts towards a black wrapped gift box she takes it and wonders about who put it here she thinks about Elijah and opens it with smile then sees a beautiful tulle strapless and backless gown which is in white and aqua color she is stunned to see such a beautiful dress and finds a note in it

**I KNEW IT THAT YOU WILL NOT GO FOR SHOPPING SO I BROUGHT A DRESS FOR YOU HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**SAVE ME A DANCE,LOVE**

**KLAUS MIKAELSON **

She is super shocked to see this dress and asks to herself "what is he doing? ..is he trying to be good ? did my rudeness really hurt him? is he changing ? does he feel something like hurt and sadness too?

She is confused about Klaus and then she goes towards Klaus' room and enters there without knocking and sees Klaus shirtless she tries hard to not to look his abs but she just can't resist "you should have knocked ,love ...what if i was a little bit more indecent " Elena looks down in awkwardness he comes near her in camp speed and holds her chin then she heads up , he says "don't feel awkward,sweetheart"

Elena asks and tries not to be rude "why did you give me dress?" Klaus replies with smile as she didn't sound rude "because I want to go to ball with you " she asks shockingly "Why " he kisses her cheek and then says in her ear "because I FANCY YOU " she is shocked and puzzled by listening this, he continues "or may be i can say that ..I'VE STARTED TO FANCY YOU"


	6. Alarm of Danger

Its evening Everyone is getting ready for Ball. Elena is also dressed in the dress Klaus gave her and finds herself so beautiful in this "Klaus' choice isn't bad " she smiles but then she feels someone behind her

**Elena's P.O.V: **

I felt someone behind me. i turned and found Klaus,I told him "Klaus, i told you so many times not to haunt me from behind" Klaus smirked and replied to me sweetly "You're looking ..beautiful,love" I didn't know Why but i felt extremely good that he praised me he then came a little more closer i got awkward his smile was faded but there was something different on his face may be ..happiness but why happiness? he touched my waist and slightly pulled me towards him i felt shivers in my body then his fingers started to run below my waist I was shocked by his act he looked at me so asked "Are you ready to go ?" I was lost in his eyes so i didn't even hear what did he then came closer and kissed my cheek i came to my senses and looked at him in disbelief he again asked "Shall we?" he offered his arm so I offered mine We left the room in hands on hands

**P.O.V ends **

Klaus and Elena leaves from room ,holding hand they see Rebekah and Kol fighting for no reason again. Kol stops the fight and screams "hey doppelganger, you weren't supposed to go as you didn't want to " Rebekah and Kol rushes to Klaus and Elena in vamp speed "how did you get a dress when you didn't go with us for shopping and you didn't want to go too .right?" Rebekah asks to Elena with confused look

Elena is hesitated to answer but says "actually, Klaus brought me a dress " Rebekah and kol are in state of shock their eyes are wide opened Elena continues "i didn't want to go but he insisted so .." Klaus says with smirk "you both should stop questioning and leave our way oh sorry i forgot you both idiots are also coming "

Rebekah pinches him and says "Don't smile too much , we know why you're taking her as you want you doppelganger safe and sound and you think that she would run from you so you're taking her with you ..right ?" she then leaves from there leaving Elena sad but then Elena's mood lightens up as she sees Elijah she leaves Klaus' hand and runs towards Elijah and gives him a hug "you look dashing" She says with flirty smile

Elijah replies "You're looking perfect,Elena" Klaus is so jealous to see them together and his jealousy can be shown on his face so Kol notices this and gets confused but to make him more angry he teases "They look perfect together , don't they ?" he winks at Klaus, Klaus gets even more pissed and leaves from there shouting "every one come if romance is done , we are late " Elijah is stunned but then Kol, Rebekah , Elena and Elijah follows Klaus to the car

They reaches the venue they enter and meet all their friends Elena is introduced to Mikaelson's friends as relative Klaus is till pissed Elena goes with Elijah for a dance they dance and get intimate which makes Klaus even more angry. Kol takes Rebekah away with him and says "look, its serious just listen"

Rebekah doesn't really gives ear and says "oh please , not in mood to fight .. i wanna dance " Kol says "ok , so dance with me ..i wanna tell you something" Rebekah senses that its really important so she agrees so dance with Kol during the dance kol tells her "I think Nik is in love" Rebekah shocks and asks "no way .. what made you think that "

Kol says "look when we came here Elena with Elijah went to motel Klaus got pissed and went to take them by himself then after an emotional fight on taking Elena's blood he made pancakes with her which he usually doesn't do and then gave her his credit card then brought a dress by himself and i noticed whenever he saw Elena and Elijah together he gets jealous ... even today when Elena hugged Elijah he got angry and left immediately... and look at him he is so angry seeing Elena and Elijah dancing together "

Rebekah gets even more shocked and asks "Are you sure ? if yes so its bad news ..i mean its good he's in love but its not good if he's falling for Elijah's girl because you know Elijah likes Elena , they have been too flirty and i think he loves her but if Nik comes between them he'll be the only one to be heart broken as Elena will definitely choose Elijah over nik"

Elijah spins Elena she loses her balanced and falls on someone else arms she then sees its Klaus now Klaus and Elena starts to dance Klaus gets intimate with her his fingers run through her bare back Elena is looking here and there nervously but then he pulls her towards her and his face turns towards Elena's neck and he says "when i left this dress for you in your room i left a note too did you read it ?" Elena gets confused "yes,I did"

Klaus says with anger filled in his eyes "i don't think so as i wrote SAVE ME A DANCE but you didn't read that actually" Elena says with annoyance "i did read that and i am dancing with you what the hell is wrong " Klaus grabs her waist tightly and says "but you danced with DEAR ELIJAH ..." Elena gets puzzled and says "so ? .. i am dancing with you as well " Klaus says "I don't wanna be your second choice "

Elena is stunned but says " Its not about choice ... i don't know why you're reacting so much" Klaus screams a little "i am reacting because I L-..." he stops immediately and as the music stops he leaves her and leaves from there and gets a drink Elena is shocked by his behavior

Rebekah says "did you hear their conversation ?" Kol nods and says "you are right it will be a big problem if there will be again a girl between Elijah and Klaus .." they uses their vamp hearing to hear their conversation

Esther is also in that ball and sees her children there but then her gaze shifts towards Elena and she understands that Elena is here with Klaus as her blood bag she mumbles "Elena can't be with Klaus or else Klaus will make more monsters like himself and nature will curse me more and more " two more witches like creature comes to her and say "we have to kill the doppelganger so that Klaus won't make any more Hybrids from her blood" they all smirks evilly

**I WAS PACKING AS I AM LEAVING FOR HOLIDAYS THEN I LOOKED AT MY PHONE AND SAID TO MYSELF THAT I SHOULD POST A CHAPTER BEFORE GOING SO HERE IT IS ! HOPE YOU LIKED IT DO GIVE REVIEWS AND VOTE ..I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST TILL 2 JANUARY ... HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR **


	7. Alive Again

**"HELLO GUYS I AM BACK ! I HAD VERY GREAT TIME IN THESE HOLIDAYS HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR SO MUCH TOO ! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER GIVE REVIEWS YOU MAY FIND IT BORING BUT IT IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER AS IT IS FOCUSED ON FEELINGS OF KLAUS AND ELENA THE INCIDENT HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER CAN BE RECOGNIZED AS THE SYMBOLIC AND EPIC REASON FOR LOVE TO TAKE PLACE"**  
>Everyone is enjoying in the ball. Klaus decides to go to home as its too late his all siblings plus Elena agrees. All leave towards the car but then Elena says "Ops wait ! i forgot my clutch on the table .. i'll get it " Elijah replies "i will get it for you" Elena smiles "no no ..i will ..you all go " she leaves to get her clutch while they wait for her in car. Elena finds her table and picks up the clutch but then she turns and finds Esther standing there with two other girls She is shocked to see Esther and tries to go but Esther stops her and other witch does some spell so Elena faints. they take her with them while on the other hand Elijah,Klaus,Rebekah and Kol are worried as Elena hasn't arrived Klaus says "something's wrong..we should check" they all agree and goes to find find out after a long search that Elena is taken away by some ladies as those ladies told the guard that Elena is their relative and she is fainted so they are taking her<p>

All get worried and Klaus is super concerned "who can take her ? " he says with anger and concern in his eyes Rebekah looks confused but replies "from your enemies? " Klaus shakes his head and says "why would my any enemy take her .. they could have taken anyone who is benefit to me? ..but yes Elena is benefit" Elijah continues "she is benefit to you Niklaus .. but except us who can know that her blood is the source for you making more hybrids"they all are equally confused Kol thinks and says "may be someone blast type creature from the past who knows about your curse Nik" Klaus replies"many people know about my curse but they don't know about her blood being the key for making more hybrids and it is no use to take her now as the curse is broken"

Elijah gets more worried and says "NIKLAUS! IT WAS YOUR DUTY TO PROTECT HER .. YOU PUSHED EVERYONE AWAY FROM HER BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD PROTECT HER BUT NOW WHAT HAPPENED YOU COULDN'T .." He shouts a little Klaus gets angry but gets sad too Rebekah gives a guess "may be anyone from mystic falls?"

Klaus says "its not possible ..because it was Elena's own choice to come with me for their sake i don't think that they will disrespect her choice " Elijah says "don't say i am right ...but i think ..its Mother who took her you know when last time she met us she said that she will never let any other monster come in this universe ...and she knows that Elena's blood can make more hybrids" Klaus nods in tension as well as others Rebekah says "so lets find a witch to track the blood witch "Kol says with a smirk "you know i have a thing for witches i can arrange " Elijah and Klaus goes in search

**ELENA'S P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark room and found myself laying on ground around candles its like I was in some spell but i was tired so i couldn't even cry for help then i saw some people coming towards me my gaze got cleared and i saw Esther with two other women then i remembered how they took me from hall i told them "why did you take me here? what did i do ? if Klaus finds out he'll rip your heart out" Esther laughed and said "honey, you didn't do anything but your blood can make more like my son and if it happens nature will punish me more and more ..so i have to drain every drop of your blood and then kill you " I was scared..so scared and i didn't really know why ..why i wanted Klaus to come and save me may be because he was kind to me lately but i really wanted Klaus that time but then before i could think more someone just pushed me and made me sit on chair then tied me with ropes and injected me then started to fill blood bags with my blood i felt like i was near to death as she almost taken all of my blood then my gaze became unclear again and i was like fainted or may half fainted

**p.o.v ends **

Kol arranges a very old and powerful witch who performs some spell to track Elena but she finds that there is blocking spell Kol says "you can break that ..can't you ?" The old witch replies "I can but need your and your siblings blood to break this spell" Kol and rest of them offer their hand and make a cut to shed some drop of blood in bowl for spell after the old witch is done with her work she says "All done ..they are somewhere near the cottage of ART&FOOD.." Klaus says "thanks for the hint ..we'll find her now ..lets go guys " they goes to get Elena

on the other hand Esther is happy as Elena is dying,she is laying unconscious on the chair but the other witch is still filling her blood in blood bag and asks Esther "we can kill her easily but why by this ..i mean you want her all blood filled in blood bag ..?" Esther replies "I will give this blood to hospitals so that it will be useful just a nice thought nothing else " the other witch replies "Oh good!" Klaus with his siblings reaches there and Elijah and Kol attacks the other two witches while Rebekah helps Elena and tries to wake her up Rebekah takes all the blood bags and puts them in a big box then takes Elena and rushes to car in vamp speed while Klaus is facing Esther they fight for a while after a long struggle of Esther and her two witches they again couldn't fight Elijah,Kol, Klaus so Klaus rips the other two witches' head off and rips Esther's heart out then Klaus reads his text message of Rebekah "_I HAVE TAKEN ELENA TO OUR HOME WITH ALL THE BLOOD BAGS SHE IS DYING WHAT SHOULD I DO COME FAST" _Klaus gets too worried and goes to home

they come to home Rebekah asks "so nik! here is your box full of her blood filled in blood bags ..do you want it to make more like you or what ?" she points out the box Klaus sees Elena laying on couch who has gone pale and is near to death he goes near her and caresses her face but then shouts "take her to hospital and take these freaking blood bags as well ..tell the doctor that here is the matching blood do whatever with these to save her " Kol takes her in arms and goes to hospital with Elijah

**AFTER 2 DAYS**

Elena is fine but still in hospital her deficiency of blood is covered by her own blood she was unconscious for two days but now she opened her eyes after two days doctor has informed Klaus and others Klaus comes to meet her in hospital he is the first person after Rebekah to meet her even before Elijah or Kol .Klaus enters in her ward and moves towards her she is sleeping he kisses her for head and caresses her face being concerned she opens her eyes and is shocked to see Klaus there she says with her voice cracked "i th-ought you ..you would let me..die" Klaus gets angry and puts his hand on her lips"don't talk you're weak..and how dare you think like that ?"

Elena smiles and says "you could have taken all my blood and make more like you but you didn't why Rebekah told me the whole scene?" Klaus tries to avoid her questions but she forces him to answer "please tell me why ? you know when she was about to hurt me the first and last person was you who i thought about and i wanted you by my side so badly and i don't know why but please tell me why you helped me and didn't take all of my blood ..it was your wish to make a hybrid army" Klaus looks on but then make her sit properly and cups her face then holds her hand while Elena is shocked by his gesture"i don't know why too and don't ask me ..i was scared i wanted to help you i wanted you right beside me alive ..and tell me you're okay?" his concern is so clear in his voice and his eyes Elena is shocked but nods and says "don't panic ..I am alright now .." before Klaus could say something she continues "I am alright because you're with me .. i have started to feel safe with you ..you make me feel alive again, after Damon's death i was dead, my heart was dead you made me feel alive thanks for it .." Klaus is touched and nods then leaves without saying anything

Elijah comes and gives Elena a hug Klaus gets disturbed by this Elijah kisses her on her cheek and says "Thank God you're okay ..get ready we are going home" Elijah goes as doctor calls him Elena tries to stand but can't she is about to fall but then Klaus rushes to her and catch her says "don't try ..i'll take you in my arms" he picks her in her arms and steps outside the ward Kol and Rebekah are happy and worried to see this at the same time as Elijah is hurt seeing Klaus too close to Elena Rebekah says to kol "i told you if one is with Elena the other will be hurt ..now it depends on her choice totally and its confirmed both are in love with her ..someone really needs to give sacrifice " Kol nods and says "i hope its not Elijah who again have to sacrifice himself for nik but at the same time don't want Nik to be hurt as well ..confused and worried bekah..lets pray for the right thing" they both nods and follows Klaus who has Elena in his arms staring at him so passionately


	8. Love? Why? NO!

Elena with all four Mikealson comes home,she is in Klaus' arms Klaus looks at her and says "what do you wanna do ,love.. rest or ?" Elena is so lost in his eyes again but then replies "i would like to take some ..rest first" Klaus goes towards her room in vamp speed and puts her in her bed so sweetly She feels relaxed with him but then she feels like pain in her hand Klaus sees the pained face of her and asks concerned "what,love?"

Elena tries to hide her pain but Klaus glares at her so she says "its alright but little pain .. i'll be fine after some rest don't worry Klaus"

Klaus feels relaxed as she says his name with respect and care first time because usually it used to be with anger and caresses her face and says "if you need anything ..call me don't dare to take it by yourself ..you're weak "

he is about to leave Elena grabs his hand and slightly pulls him towards her and says "can I ask you something..will you be honest" Klaus is confused but replies "sure,love..ask" she tries to sit properly and puts her hand on his and asks "tell me honestly ..do you care for me because I am source for making more like you or you just ..."

he puts his hand on her lips and comes a little closer to her which gives her shivers and says "I care about you is it too hard to believe .. if i cared about your blood i would have taken all of that and make a hybrid army but i didn't because i have started to fancy you and I really care about you" Elena is relieved and happy to hear this but asks puzzled "But the question is Why ? .. Why do you care about me ?"

Klaus replies "don't ask me those question which are unanswered by my own heart ..." Elena passes a smile and says "finally your dead heart is alive now .. I am happy " Klaus passes a smile too and leaves

after he leaves, Elena smiles even more brightly and puts a pillow on her lap and mumbles "Oh god ..whats happening I don't really know" and laughs Klaus is on the other side rushes to his room closes the door puts off his jacket and jumps onto his couch and starts to ponder over the little things he finds complicated

**KLAUS P.O.V:**

why i gave up her blood and let her live even i wanted her blood more than anything ? Why the hell i am caring towards her ? is my heart really alive again? Why i felt so relaxed when she called my name with care instead of with anger? why do i feel neglected when she's with Elijah even i never felt that before ? why do i feel so happy when she's with me ? Why do i get affected when she is sad or pained? since when I am worried about Elena Gilbert ..i used to use her for my own benefits but now i want her to live happily without pain ..Why? why i get jealous when she is with Elijah? WHY...?

**p.o.v ends **

Rebekah storms in Klaus' room and shouts "are you alright Nik ?" Klaus gets confused and replies "yeah I am ..why ?" Rebekah sits beside him on the couch "you gave the blood for Elena ..how ..why ?" Klaus smirks and says "i am not as bad as you all think,sister "Rebekah is still confused "elaborate that why did you help her ?" Klaus says "i told you ..i am not as bad as you all think .." Rebekah stands up and is leaving but shouts "may be you're in love,nik?" Klaus is left super annoyed and confused as Rebekah leaves saying this Klaus shouts "No way !"

**Klaus P.O.V**

I can't love anyone My life has so many problems and i can't be just in love and no no no not with ELENA no way .. its just so confusing ..i care about her only i don't know why but i care but it also doesn't mean that i am in love .. yes i get jealous but it doesn't mean that no i am not in love and she hates me i used to hate her yes i used to but i now ..now I .. I just care about her JUST CARE NOTHING ELSE.. but what if i am really in love? NO way Klaus you can't be in love no no .. i will proof myself that i am not in love with her

**P.O.V ends**

Elena wakes up from nap and finds herself relaxed and easy she goes downstairs to kitchen to have some milk as she feels a little tired she sees Klaus in kitchen their eyes meet and share a beautiful eye contact but it is broken by Klaus he tries to avoid her Elena senses that something is wrong but doesn't ask and gets busy to prepare salad for her and milk Klaus tries to avoid her to proof himself but he can't take his yes off her as she looks so perfect Elena notices that gaze but doesn't look at him as he has been avoiding her Elena puts her milk and a bowl of salad but then she is about to fall Klaus rushes to her and catch her her dish falls something is in his eyes that is noticed by Elena but she also doesn't know what it is he makes her stand properly and asks concerned "are you OK?" she nods Klaus can't really control his feelings even he is trying to show himself that he doesn't have feelings for Elena but he just can't stop himself being too close to her he comes near her and pulls her towards him,grabs her waist and without wasting a second he kisses her on her cheek she questions "what was that for " Klaus replies with light tone "i don't know Elena" Elena is having goosebumps as his hands are on her waist and he just kissed her cheek she is shocked and may be happy too a sexual tension builds there as Klaus comes more closer to her but then Elijah also comes there and sees them so close he gets a little hurt but then sees broken dish he rushes to Elena and asks

"did he do something ? are you hurt " Klaus gets angry and shouts "what do you think brother ? only you can take care of her ..what do you think that i always hurt her what do you think that i can always be wrong for everyone and anytime ...?" Elena is shocked to see Klaus like this so she tries to explain Elijah but Elijah rushes to Klaus and pins him to the wall and shouts

"you hurt her brother i'll never forgive you" Klaus pushes him away and grabs his collar "i will never hurt her " Elijah gets angry "i can never believe you on that " Klaus replies with smirk "i don't need your trust .. but i trust myself that i won't hurt her" Elena shouts and says "stop both of you ..Elijah he didn't hurt me i was about to fall he helped me and Klaus what happened to you why are you reacting so much stop the fight guys its alright " Klaus gets angry and goes to his room Elena gives a disappointed look to Elijah who says "I am sorry , Elena ...i was worried " she nods and goes to her room

Elena is in her room, disturb about Klaus' behavior and thinks "why he has started to react so much he wasn't like that ..he never cared about what people say about him but what changed him" she continues to mumble "and why did he kiss me on my cheek and said that he doesn't know why oh god he is so mysterious" she lays on her bed grabs her teddy bear and sleeps

Klaus on the other hand is also upset and thinks "why the hell i reacted so much and the main question why i kissed her on her cheek ..is Rebekah right that i am in love if she is ..so its bad news i can't be in love Mikeal's danger is everywhere and i can't just be in love ..NO! ..i should keep her away from me .."


	9. Unconfessed Confession

Its Morning,Everyone is awake with full energy Rebekah and Kol are discussing about their own stupid matters Elijah who is reading book while resting on couch Klaus is confused as he just realized that he is in love with Elena but he is not admitting to himself or her. He decides to avoid her and he also decides to keep her away from himself ,not knowing that when a person is in love ,he just can push his own love away from himself. Elena comes down ,looking fresh Elijah closes his book and rushes to her in vamp speed, grabs her arm and asks concerned "Are you OK,Elena" she replies "Yeah,Elijah" he takes her to the couch and makes her sit "Breakfast will be ready in just 10 minutes ..so sit here" she nods and smiles but her gaze is still on Klaus who is just acting weird like he doesn't care about Elena,she is confused by his gesture and thinks "why he is acting so weird now ..yesterday he seemed to be so caring" Rebekah shouts "breakfast is ready ..come to table"

everyone goes tot able and have their breakfast while on table Klaus is staring at Elena with cross eyes but whenever he notices that Elena is going to turn to him he looks away from her Elijah and Elena exchanges some flirty comments with each other on table and because of it Klaus gets annoyed and leaves the breakfast then rushes to his room without saying a word Leaving all of the super confused . Elena follows him to his room

she enters in his room and sees Klaus who is drinking "drinking in morning .. are you sure ? its not cool" Klaus tries to be rude "I am hybrid .. i don't get affected with such things " he turns away Elena comes closer to him ,grabs his arm and makes him turn towards her and says with smile "what are you doing ? why did you leave the table ? why are you acting so weird?"

Klaus is so lost in her beauty but again tries to be extra cold to her and says "Its my Life,Elena ...i can do whatever i want and I can behave in whatever the way i want.. son't really need your permission " Elena is stunned and says "i never said to you to ask permission but i just said .." he interrupts her and says "can you go please i need to be alone for a while "

Elena is upset but leaves Klaus feels bad as he behaved so coldly with her and breaks the glass of drink in his own hands in anger and frustration and mumbles "i can't Elena .. I can't let you be close to me I am fire you'll be burnt ..I am darkness and you are light we are different your brightness will be lost in my darkness.. i am no good for you, you deserve better but not me ..never" Elena comes to her room with tear eyes

Elena sits on her bed and asks to herself "why the hell I am sad that he behaved so coldly with me i mean he is Klaus ..he is just like that rude,cruel,heartless and mean but why now i have started to get affected by his rudeness ..he just cared for me because my blood is important to him he didn't care for me because i was important to him so why the hell i am hurt by his behavior .. Oh GOD" he starts throwing pillows in frustration while Klaus on the other hand drinking hard in his own frustration

AFTER 2 HOURS!

Klaus comes to Elijah's room and asks "brother can i try on of your suits for tomorrow's meeting i don't really wanna go for shopping ... and i don't own a suit factory like you so ? can I ?" Elijah nods "yes brother ..i'll leave you for a while .. check and take whatever you want" he leaves from there Klaus goes to washroom to change after choosing Black self printed suit with fawn color shirt Elena in his room who is still disturbed by Klaus' behavior is restless and thinks "i should go to Elijah .. i'll feel better with him " she leaves her room to go to his room she knocks at his room no one opens she thinks Elijah is busy so didn't hear the knock she enters and finds no one there

She thinks Elijah must be in bathroom as she sees light open , she waits for a while there then she starts to examining his collection of books suddenly the door opens she says without turning towards it "Elijah ..i was here to talk to you ..i hope you don't mind " then she turns and her eyes are wide opened as she sees Klaus shirtless standing there "Uh ..you i mean ..i thought Elijah ..its his room" he thinks "why the hell is she in Elijah's room ..?" he gets a lil jealous and asks "what are you doing in my brother's room ?" she folds her hands and says "i was here to meet my very close friend "

Klaus thinks and asks to himself "what .. very close yeah I always see how much close " and then asks Elena "yeah very close ..i see that always .. your closeness with him is so .." Elena is shocked and asks "what do you mean ?" Klaus shrugs and says "nothing,love .." Elena is unable to not see his beautiful abs but she just can't stop while on the other hand Klaus is jealous that Elena calls Elijah her "very close friend" Elena is about to leave but then Klaus is in jealousy pins her to the wall and asks "how much close he is , Elena?" Elena's eyes are filled with confusions and asks "what ..what the hell Klaus"

"I ASKED HOW MUCH CLOSE HE IS TO YOU " he emphasizes more and gets closer to her says"that close or .." comes more closer leaving no space between their lips and says "or this close or more than that" Elena is feeling awkward and uncomfortable "K-Klaus ..Just L-Leave Me.." Klaus smirks and asks "Why ..is it because I am not Elijah " Elena shakes her head,puzzled and says "Just let go of me " Klaus turns towards her neck and after some sexual tensions between them his lips starts to run through her neck she feels shivers in her body again she slowly wraps her hands around his neck then he kisses her neck, he puts aside the strap of her top and kisses her shoulder Elena closes her eyes and in mind she asks questions to herself "why am i not stopping him ? Why ?" but she lets him be close to her

she then suddenly pushes him away and is about to leave but Klaus grabs her wrist and spins her then pulls her towards him, Her back faces Klaus' chest and Klaus' hand is on her stomach and the other hand is running on her whole body she mumbles "Klaus .. " before she could say more he comes to her ear and says "sshh ..,Love" he puts aside the other strap too and kisses her back Elena feels good and doesn't stop him again the hand which was on her stomach goes under her top. She turns towards him and wraps her hand around his neck again they come a little bit more close and after an eyelock they finally kisses , they kisses each other hungrily then Klaus steps back immediately and looks at her then takes shirt and disappear in vamp speed. she is heart broken and confused again she goes to her room crying and thinks "why did i let him ? ,,, why did he leave ? ,,, what does he want? ,,, why does he do that?"

Rebekah comes there so she wipes her says "Nik has called everyone downstairs including you ..would you ?" Elena is again so puzzled but nods Rebekah leaves so does Elena. Klaus is sitting on couch wanting not to stare Elena so does Elena .Kol asks "oh God Nik, whats so special now ? i have my works to do than listen to you boring threats " Elijah and Klaus both glare at him so he passes a smirk and shrugs his shoulders and says "continue brother ... I am listening with full interest"

Klaus says "I don't wanna build any hybrid army " All are shocked to listen this Kol raises an eyebrow and says "what .. repeat please ..i was actually not in mood to listen so it was unclear" Rebekah pats on his arm and says "Nik, what do you mean?" Elijah asks too "Niklaus ..elaboration is needed?" Klaus looks towards Elena with passion but tries to look stiff "actually i have my family that's all i need so i put aside my obsession for making hybrids .. " Rebekah says "and .. ?"

Klaus says "Elena .. she is free ..she has her freedom she can return to mystic falls and live with her brother and friends i won't harm them I promise ..she has my word " Elena is shocked while Kol and Rebekah are happy to see his kind side Elijah asks "what made you do that ..? Klaus says with angry and may be jealous look "why do you care brother ? your lovely Elena is free .. what else do you need" he leaves towards his room and passes beside Elena and for a second he stops beside her , Looks into her eyes which are filled with questions and hurt He ignores but he is still broken from inside and he mumbles in her eyes "are you happy I free you from the this darkness from my darkness Elena .. you are not the SLAVE OF DARKNESS anymore .. go live your life you deserve much better than this " he indirectly hints himself too and leaves


	10. Pushed Away

All are shocked to hear that Klaus has freed Elena from being his slave or being his blood bag Elena is stunned and rushes to her room she closes the door of her room and breaks random things in anger and starts crying

**ELENA'S P.O.V: **

How dare he pushed me away? How ? Oh god why the hell i am crying i should be happy that he has freed me but why i am not happy ? but seriously how can i forget what happened between us? how after all of that he pushed me away HOW? he can't just do this to me but why i am so effected I should be happy but still i am not because i feel something for him and he doesn't feel it back or may be he does or may be he is trying to hide but he can't do this to me? after all that happened between us he should've talked to me about our feelings but he didn't why ? After Damon I've never felt my heart being so much happy but with Klaus i felt my heart being happy and alive My heart was drawn to him may be i wanted to tell him but why he pushed me away? he kissed me , we kind of made out but he .. he is ready to let me go why Klaus Why? I breakdown crying i don't know what to do or may be i don't wanna know as he has freed me how will i be able to loose him i am kind of drawn towards his darkness ? does he think that he is not good enough for me or he doesn't feel for me anything ? at least Klaus should've discussed this with me instead of pushing me away .I saw he was trying to avoid me but he couldn't so it clearly shows that he also can't bear to loose me but still he is pushing me away and this time he is pushing me away from him because he also wants that but why? I DON'T WANNA LEAVE HIM I DON'T WANNA GO FROM HERE I WANNA LIVE WITH HIM I WANNA EXPLORE MY FEELINGS FOR HIM but he pushed me away.i cry and cry until i have no tears left to shed

**P.O.V ENDS**

Elena gets up as she was crying beside bed and was sitting there she wipes her face and in anger she puts out the suit case, fills the suit case with her clothes and then she sees a gown that was gifted by Klaus to her she ,in anger and pain throws it on floor and packs the whole suit case filled with her stuff she stands in front of mirror and combs her hair sets her mascara which was unstable because of crying and

says to herself "satisfied look , i shouldn't be crying because of him , he always does that , he always makes everyone cry , i shouldn't be crying , i should leave him with a big and bright smile as i am going to my real home i made a mistake and i should forget it Kissing Klaus was a mistake , Kinda making out with Klaus was a mistake , Have sort of unknown feelings for him was a mistake and i should leave all my mistakes here in dustbin and go home with new and fresh me . Why would i stay? he didn't even ask me to stay even he told me to leave by himself ? i have my own respect i will not stay here he is same rude,mean,cruel, pathetic and dangerous person and i shouldn't cry because of that bastard who sort of took place in my heart but now he is not in my heart anymore" she grabs her suitcase and puts a fake big smile on her face then goes downstairs

Elijah and Kol are not happy as she's leaving so does Rebekah who says "i wish you could stay but anyway i will definitely come to Mystic falls to meet you.. we have become pretty good friends " Elena replies with rudeness which is for Klaus not Rebekah "oh sweety, i got to know you,you are not that bad as you seem ..taking a lot of good memories of us .. love you ..come to mystic falls any day i'll be welcoming you" she passes a smile and hug to her Kol says "darling, why you are leaving , niklaus has nothing to do with you blood but we are your friends you can live here" Elena hugs him too and says "sorry,Kol if it was only a home of Bekah, you or Elijah ..i would have stayed for forever but unfortunately you and i have some unwanted people in our lives who we can't just bear for one more second" she indirectly hints Klaus , Klaus gets hurt and he feels neglected too as Elena doesn't even look for a second towards him

Elijah hugs her and in return she kisses him on his cheek Klaus gets jealous and angry again but controls his anger so that his jealousy doesn't show on his face Elijah caresses her face and says "I wish you and I could spend some more time together " Elena again tries to taunt Klaus as she is so hurt by his act "actually Elijah we don't need time to build any relation we are all together even when we are not in front of each other ..our hearts are related by some special bond .." Klaus is so hurt as well but again doesn't show Elena doesn't meet Klaus and not even see him for once and the leaves Klaus is broken and rushes to his room in vamp speed he closes the door with anger

**Klaus P.O.V: **

how could she refer me as UNWANTED people ? how ? why Elena ? Why didn't she even look at me ? Why didn't she even meet me ? Doesn't she feel for me or she is still angry that i didn't stop her or i pushed her away oh god she should understand that I am not the right one for her she deserves much better but if i am not right for him as love can't we stay as friends but no she didn't even say BYE? she has started to hate me again? we kissed doesn't she remember that , We felt for each other doesn't she remember that? I made her feel alive doesn't she remember that?

No no no Klaus what the hell are you think why are you hurt ? i sent her away from me by myself because i wasn't good enough for her i let her go and i shouldn't be complaining she must be hurt and broken but when she'll return to mystic falls she'll meet her family and friends she'll be alright and then she'll meet someone new and fall madly in love I just want her to be happy no complaining Klaus no!

**P.O.V ENDS **

Elena is on the cab , Going to Mystic falls she acts like nothing happened but suddenly a tear falls from her eyes she wipes it and talks to her own "i can just shake the feelings i had for him its like an hole in heart for forever ..i think i shouldn't tell this to anyone there in mystic falls and i think i should start over .. he must be hurt by the way i behaved or he doesn't care ?" she cries

Klaus is drinking hard , Rebekah comes and tries to stop him and says "may be you're powerful hybrid but the way you're drinking is clearly showing that it is not just to control the craving i can see that what is that for brother .. just s-stop drinking Nik" Klaus doesn't listen to her and says in drunken state "let go of me Sister" Rebekah is shocked and says "Nik, i haven't seen you drunk vampires or hybrids get drunk when they are pained but you used to forget and fight every pain but whats bothering you that much now ? tell me " Klaus looks at her with eyes filled with tears and breaks the empty bottles laying in front of him on table and says in totally drunken and lost state "I let her go .. I pushed her away .. I let my life go ..I pushed my life away Sister" Rebekah is super shocked to listen this ehaved or he doesn't care ? i still don't know about his heart what the hell " she cries


	11. Following the destiny

**MYSTIC FALLS**

Elena reaches Mystic Falls she walks through Salvatore boarding house in which Bonnie, Caroline,Alaric,Jeremy are living. She stands in front of the door and thinks "i shouldn't stick to my past,i should move forward ,i should follow the path of my destiny" her hand is shivering with fear,sadness or whatever but she knocks at the door Caroline opens the door and is shocked to see Elena standing in front of her she screams with confusions "Elena..?" then she shouts second time with excitement and happiness "ELENA! .." She hugs her with out letting her inside the house Bonnie sees them from behind and her mood lightens up immediately and she says "care , let Elena come inside first" Elena comes with fake smile on her face she hugs Bonnie "i missed you " they both say in union Alaric and Jeremy come too and they both give hug and warm welcome to Elena

"Elena ..how are you ? and you know what I am leaving to London for higher studies" Jeremy asks concerned

"I am Fine Jer .. wow that's great " Elena replies with fake smile Caroline looks super puzzled so she grabs Elena's wrist and turns her towards Bonnie and her and asks "how did you come back ? you told us that you were gone for forever ?" Bonnie and Alaric looks suspicious while Jeremy is busy in packing as he's leaving to London for higher studies Elena says with pulling her bags and putting them on the rags "Klaus...Klaus freed me from being the slave of his darkness... he gave me the permission of living my life just the way i want to ..and he'll never hurt you guys" Elena's forehead is screeched as she is tensed and sad

Bonnie and Caroline are in state of shock Caroline says "did he just let YOU go ? seriously How? Why? " Elena is not in mood to talk so she replies rudely "why ? How? ..seriously Caroline what type of questions are these .. aren't you happy that i am back ..safe and sound ? aren't you?" she storms towards her room without saying any word to anyone

Caroline looks to Bonnie and says "i didn't mean to.." Bonnie nods and comforts Caroline as she is sad "she was with Klaus Mikealson so she must be tensed ..give her time she'll be alright again" Caroline and Alaric nods as well Jeremy goes to say goodbye to Elena and Alaric takes bags of Elena from rags and goes to give her in her room which was used to be of Damon's room

**NEW ORLEANS **

Klaus looks shattered and he is sitting beside Rebekah . Rebekah is confused as Klaus said to her "i let her go , i let my life go ,i pushed her away ,i pushed my life away sister" Rebekah is still processing that what does it mean? she is now confirmed that Klaus is in love with Elena she asks Klaus "if you loved her why did you let her go?" Klaus looks at her eyes and then comes into his senses and tries to deny that he's love with her but Rebekah is insisting him to answer

Klaus breaks down and replies "because i wasn't good enough for her ... " Rebekah is stunned to see Klaus like this , caring Klaus she asks Klaus "did she feel for you as well?" Klaus nods and says "yeah may be .. may be yes ..she felt for me .. when i kissed her she didn't mind when we almost made out she didn't mind.. she was so passionate about us so i guess she felt for me and when i told her to leave she was broken , sad , depressed i couldn't just do anything"

Rebekah says "you could have stopped her ?" Klaus shouts "no i didn't want to because she deserves better than my darkness" Rebekah shakes her head and says "Nik! if you love someone you can change yourself for your love .. so you should have stopped her and you should have also started to try to change your self ..you should have started to delete you bad qualities and plus you good ones" Klaus says "i don't have any good ones " Rebekah says "everyone has good in them Nik"

Rebekah continues "Elena is a kind of person who finds good in people that's why she fell for Damon instead of Stefan and that is why she fell for you not Elijah ... she saw good in Damon so she loved him and now she saw good in you too that's why she fell for you as well .. why don't you understand this ?" Klaus leaves the room and goes towards Elijah's room _**(why did he go to meet Elijah?) **_

**MYSTIC FALLS**

Elena is awaken from a nap and feels and little fresh she stands in front of mirror and looks on but remember Klaus and moments with Klaus she cries a little but then remembers that she has to move forward she opens her personal diary and takes out a letter from it and opens it **_(its a letter of Damon For Elena , he wrote for her before he was going to fight Klaus it is mentioned in first chapter)_**

**LETTER OF DAMON TO ELENA:**

_Dear my love Elena,_

_I know that I am going to fight Klaus even you don't want to but the only thing that is convincing me to go to fight him is that I will fight for you and if I will be killed during this fight Don't cry and Don't stick with my memories just live your life like you used to Don't ruin your life because of me OK Its my wish that if i will be killed i want you to move on and be happy so please Elena if you've ever loved me for a second DO AS I SAY AND MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE. Elena Gilbert you are by far the greatest thing that has happened to me in these 175 years and I love you a lot and its an honor for me to that I am loved by Elena Gilbert._

_MOVE ON ELENA, HAVE A BLESSED LIFE AND I HOPE YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE NEW AND FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM and I want you to listen to me that if you find yourself drawn to someone don't ever step back from Loving him because of me or i'll be hurt and I know my Love will never hurt me ._

_I LOVE YOU ELENA AND I WANT YOU TO MOVE ON_

_Lots of love from DAMON SALVATORE_

she reads the letter and says to herself "DAMON I COMPLETED YOUR WISH I FELL FOR SOMEONE BUT THIS TIME LOVE PUSHED ME AWAY WHY SHOULD I SHOULD YOU TOLD ME TO MOVE ON SO I MOVED ON AND FELL FOR KLAUS BUT NOW HE IS ALSO NOT MINE AND THIS TIME I CAN'T MOVE ON .."

**WHY DID KLAUS GO TO MEET ELIJAH? WHAT WILL ELENA DO NOW? WILL SHE STOP LOVING KLAUS AND MOVE ON OR WILL SHE FIND A WAY TO GO BACK TO HER LOVE?**

**COMMENT , VOTE , FOLLOW  
>SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ACTUALLY I AM BUSY NOWADAYS SO MUCH SO HARDLY GET TIME TO POST.. THANKS FOR THE CONTINUOUS SUPPORT<strong>


	12. Given up

**NEW ORLEANS**

Klaus goes to meet Elijah,he knocks at his room's door Elijah opens it and let him in He looks confused so does Klaus but he is more like tensed Elijah asks "what happened?"

Klaus is drunk too so he said with typical drunken state voice "brother, its all yours now "

Elijah is super confused and asks again "what do you mean?.. if you are not OK now we'll talk tomorrow ?"

Klaus shakes his head in denial and says "no ..talk now!.. i came back to new Orleans to make it mine again and now its all mine and i am happy but now i want to give all of this to you ..i want you to rule this city and make this town a satisfying place to live and i know i can't do that better than you .. so from today you're the new king of New Orleans"

Elijah is worried about Klaus and asks "don't take stupid decisions ... we'll talk tomorrow you are so lost and drunk now "

Klaus screams "i told you to talk now ! ... YOU ARE THE NEW KING THAT IS IT I DON'T WANT TO RULE THIS CITY I WANT TO LIVE ALONE AS I DESERVE THAT ...!"

he leaves after shouting on listens all this and comes in after Klaus leaves and says to Elijah "he was in love with Elena and he let her go as he thought he doesn't deserve her "

Elijah's face is shocked and he replies with more shock "WHAT !?" Rebekah nods and says "yes its true.. she was in love with him too but he pushed her away so she was angry and hurt" Elijah says "but why he's doing this now " they both are sad for Klaus

Rebekah says with teary eyes "now he's punishing himself as he thinks that if he hadn't done all the bad stuff on past he would have been together with Elena now .. as Elena is his true love" Rebekah cries and continues "Elijah, i can't see him punishing himself like this .. i just can't he deserves to be happy at least now he is guilty of what he had done in the past" Elijah looks sad too they hug and comfort each other

**MYSTIC FALLS **

Elena is equally sad and broken like Klaus , sitting in dark room on swing chair crying her eyes out she tries to stop thinking about Klaus but for her it is like and Bonnie comes inside the room and switches on the lights Elena wipes her tears and puts fake little smirk on her face and tries to be rude and asks "why are you both here ?" they are shocked and asks "why? .. can't we come ?" Elena says "i was busy.." Caroline says "you weren't doing anything .."

Elena says with rudeness again "I was thinking ..its also a work Caroline if you don't do that it doesn't mean nobody does that too "

Caroline is pissed so leaves from there Bonnie is stunned at Elena's behavior and asks "what happened to you?" Elena turns away and says "you don't need to know .." Bonnie gets hurt so leaves

Elena cries and says to herself "sorry both of you but i had to be rude because if i be what i am in front of you i won't be able to hide the pain Klaus gave me ... by hurting my feelings for him" she shuts the door and locks it she jumps into her bed crying and again Klaus is the only person that comes in front of eyes

**AFTER 7 DAYS IN NEW ORLEANS AND MYSTIC FALLS! **

Elijah has taken control of this city and he is ruling on it with new rules and regulations all citizen look much more happy and satisfied even the supernatural beings are living there with peace as well Rebekah encourages Elijah and congratulate him on his good work but on the other hand they are worried for Klaus,who is totally changed he is now living alone in room Elijah and Rebekah only see him from outside he never came outside for 7 days he does whatever he wants in that room but doesn't talk to anyone he paints a lot and he paints Elena's face mostly He misses her so much in these 7 days Klaus hasn't killed one person that is a record and he is clearly punishing himself for his bad deeds as because of them he can't let Elena closer to him he is afraid that after a while he will hurt Elena too thats why.

Same case with Elena she has stopped talking to people she only stays in her room and writes diary which is all about Klaus mostly she tries to hate him but she just can't shake him from her heart she eats in her room and never gave company to Bonnie or Caroline in these 7 days She is changed into rude,cruel,mean person and its clear that she pretends to be as she can't tell her friends the betrayal of Klaus She is now become a drinking person and not often but always her friends are so worried about her condition and in these seven days they had tried to ask her her problem but she pretended to be rude and didn't tell them

IN NEW ORLEANS EVERYTHING IS GOING ACCORDING TO ELIJAH'S RULE SO HE IS HAVING A CHEERFUL EVENING WITH REBEKAH AND KOL AND HE KINDA MISSES KLAUS BUT HE IS ENJOYING WITH HIS OTHER SIBLINGS TOO SUDDENLY DOORBELL RINGS REBEKAH GOES TO OPEN THAT DOOR SHE OPENS IT AND LOOKS SO SHOCKED AND HORRIFIED SHE IS SHIVERING WITH FEAR AND SHE IS ALSO FILLED WITH ANGER HER BLOOD IS BOILING

Elijah asks from couch where kol and he is playing chess "who is there , sister?" Rebekah doesn't respond Kol says "lemme see,brother" he goes and becomes numb and terrified Elijah is worried so he goes to see as well and what happens he also become shocked

**guess who is at the door ? and give reviews , vote and follow ! tell me what do you want next ? if i like the idea i'll merged it with mine :) **


	13. Blast from the past dangerous or not

They all are stunned,horrified and filled with anger standing in front of open door Elijah shouts "why the hell are you hear ? ..." kol shrugs and says "no need to ask Elijah ..back with same purpose" Rebekah says "and again will never let devil win , will make him loose again!" The man is Mikeal is back with white oak stake in his hand

he enters without saying any word to his any children Rebekah says "you're back to hurt nik! right? .. but remember that i will never let you hurt him .."

Kol is super annoyed "Father, there's nothing for you so why don't you take your ass away from us .."

Rebekah continues "if you think you can break us like you always tried ..you are wrong because now we are all together with kol as well .. we'll never ever let you win this war"

Elijah says "Mother has already cause so much trouble i wasn't actually expecting you to come and cause much more "

Mikeal finally breaks his silence " you should expect the unexpected and want the unwanted my children "

Kol says "first don't call us your children .. its an insult to us all ... and say clearly what do you wanna say don't play with us?"

Rebekah nods and says "Kol's right .. say clearly and the thing we don't want anything from you .. you and mother disappointed us because you both have never been normal and caring parents so why should we expect anything from you .."

Elijah says "Father or i can say Mikeal ... why are you here ? you look mysterious now ..i need to know your motives " before Mikeal or any one could say anything to anyone Klaus first time in these 7 days come down stairs but doesn't look terrified seeing Mikeal

Mikeal says "oh boy ! my eyes were searching for you.." with his trademark style and goes near Klaus and puts his hand on his shoulder

Klaus says "but my ears were really disturb by your one sentence .. why are you here?.. you want to kill me ? OK .. I am ready to get killed "

Rebekah shouts "Nik! you are not in your senses just go back to your dark alone room again !"

Mikeal says "you're so change niklaus ? what happened ? you look broken, hurt , damaged ? any thing's wrong my boy?" Klaus is shocked to hear the concern but sees his smile full of mystery gains senses that he is just kidding as always

Klaus says with rolling his eyes "you really do care ? no you don't .. you just want me dead and i am ready to be ... what you are waiting for just do it .. put that stake inside my broken, cold , hurt heart"

Mikeal says "its a matter of love .. well if it was about Elijah or Rebekah i wouldn't be shocked but matter of love for Klaus .. its a shock to me ?who is she Klaus ?"

Klaus says "you don't need to ask anything .. i have nothing left just kill me or go away .."

Rebekah shouts "nik! you have your family behind you .. you can't just let yourself die and you cant just leave us all .."

Mikeal says "don't worry my princess .. my motives are different now .. I AM HERE FOR A FAMILY REUNION ..."

All look super tensed then Mikeal puts stake on Klaus' hand and says "take it ..i don't want it anymore .." he smirks

Kol annoyingly says "whats the new plan Mikeal .. stop being innocent and good we know who you are " Mikeal smirks again


	14. Really ?

All are shocked by Mikeal's behavior Mikeal smiles and says "my children I am not lying nor joking .. i really want my family to be family again"

Klaus asks "you never really loved us ?"

Mikeal comes near him and says "it was all Esther ... she made me hate you all especially niklaus .. she made me hunter so that she can help herself .. last time when i met her was before she came after you here she told me that she never loved you all she just pretended to be good she also told me that she never loved me she always loved that wolf who is real father of niklaus then i understood that i have been punishing niklaus for no reason because she never ever loved me "

Rebekah raises her on eyebrow and says "so ? .. now what? "

Mikeal says "now i want to be with you all "

Kol says "as if we want to " he smirks then

Mikeal says "i am really sorry for all of my mistakes i promise i will never let you all get hurt or i will never hurt you all too .."

Elijah is extremely shocked "whenever i saw you i never saw honesty but i don't know why today i feel like you are speaking from your heart .. you want to be with us like father children relationship i am amused"

Mikeal smiles and says "I am here as a father and i will solve my children's problems and fight with them against the obstacles ... "

Klaus says "you are lying? right?"

Mikeal says "no son I am not lying .. its all real really " he passes him a smile

Mikeal continues "i have done so much to you all now i regret this all please give me one chance to proof that i am a good father too .. i am really really sorry for what I've done i can't change but i can help you now "

Rebekah comes near him and cries "because of you we are monsters how we can forgive you father ? how ?"

Mikeal says "i told you we can't change anything but we can restart our lives together ALWAYS AND FOREVER"

Elijah says "OK Father ..i can sense honesty in your words but if you hurt anyone i'll kill you you have my word "

Mikeal hugs Elijah and Elijah hugs him back hesitatingly Klaus and Rebekah looks shocked but a lil happy too Kol is disturb as he hasn't been too close to Mikeal

**Mystic Falls :**

Elena is in her dark room lost in Klaus' memories , disturb and hurt for 7 days. She hasn't been talking to anyone not even Caroline and Bonnie as she is afraid that by talking to them she'll revealed all of it that happened between Klaus and Her so she is so rude to them

Bonnie comes inside her room "Elena .. we need to talk "

Elena screams as she is standing far away "Bonnie ..i am not in mood of talking"

Bonnie shouts "you are never in mood of talking but now i want to talk and you'll talk too "

Elena replies while turning towards her "you can just force me " Bonnie comes closer to her and caresses her face "you can't hide from me Elena .. there is something that is bothering you share with me"

Elena feels like crying but controls and says "there is nothing I am just changed .. for good" Bonnie asks "REALLY ?" Elena nods and turns away towards window

Bonnie says "are you sure ?" Elena nods Bonnie continues then "so why don't you say this while looking in to my eyes ..? why ?" Elena turns towards her and is about to make some excuses but then Bonnie catches the depression on her face and says "don't make excuses ..i know you Elena ... what happened in New Orleans that changed you so much "

Elena replies "umm .. Bonnie i mean.. yeah .. if someone takes your blood till you're half dead how would you feel ?"

Bonnie says "that's the excuse you've been making since 7 days to hide the real reason of your change?"

Elena acts rude "go away Bonnie ..I don't wanna talk to you, i don't wanna waste my time , you all are no worth to me so get OUT !" Caroline outside the room hears all conversation by vamp hearing gets hurt so does Bonnie so she leaves the room and sees Caroline standing irritated she gives a sad look and then they both leaves from there Elena in her room starts to cry and says "I am sorry but i can't tell you that how badly my heart was got broken ..i just can't the real reason of my frustration is KLAUS .. HE IS THE REASON I HATE HIM SO MUCH ... JUST SO MUCH "


	15. Ray of hope

All is well in Mikealson mansion even after Mikeal has arrived its been 1 month since Elena left Klaus is changing day by day to the most boring and hurt person in the world its becoming so hard for Elijah and Rebekah to pull him out of his misery Mikeal is shocked to see Klaus like this as well Kol has left for London for some days.

Rebekah and Elijah working together in kitchen "what do we do now brother ? he is just becoming dark and dark day by day ?"Rebekah asks concerned while eating cucumber

Elijah who is full of flour on him says "first help me sister its the first time my suit is dirty .. i need organised things to work on and my this need is for both matter Klaus' matter's and kitchen matter " Rebekah rolls her eyes on Elijah's reply "o come on Elijah .. stop trying to calm me down .. we both know that we both are so worried about him ?"

"Yeah we are but what do we do now ? we can't do anything right now may be this situation needs time ?" Elijah folds his hands and raises his eyebrow and says with determination leaving Rebekah confused

Mikeal enters and says "you need help ?" Rebekah tries to be blunt "no food is all ready .." Elijah nods as well Mikeal smirks and says "i offer my help for Niklaus' matter ?" Rebekah is shocked and asks "what the hell did i listen ..? you .. helping ..nik ? no way that's impossible "

Mikeal says genuinely "i really wanna help him ?" Elijah asks "whats the catch then?" Mikeal shakes his head and says " nothing.. just wanna say sorry to Niklaus by helping him its been 1 month i saw him totally changed he has been in love i know i used my vamp hearing .. "

Elijah asks "what can you do ?" Mikeal smirks again and says "Niklaus has always been the most emotionally challenged one .. i can use this weakness of him to get him his love back .."

Rebekah is still in shock but asks "how ?" Mikeal says "leave it to me daughter .." Elijah asks "can we trust you ?" Mikeal smiles and says "at least you can try .."

Mikeal comes to Klaus' room and asks "i want to talk to you .." Klaus asks "about what ?" Mikeal says "Elena .. !" Klaus turns towards him and grabs his collar then pins him to the wall "don't you dare to touch her or else .." Mikeal smiles and says "o o come on.. i was here to talk about you and her .." Klaus leaves him and says "go away .. i need to stay alone .."

Mikeal tries to awake him from his mentality "why did you send her away if you were in love with her .. i know you won't like to tell me but i am your father and I've got betrayed in love too i know how it feels to loose love but you're lucky because the love of you life loves you back i heard Elijah and Rebekah discussing your relationship with her .. i got betrayed that's why i became a monster but you have a chance to get your love .. why don't you go for it ?

Klaus screams "because she deserves better ... she shouldn't be with me like slave of darkness .. she should be with someone full of light ..full of passion ..full of good "

Mikeal shakes his head and asks "was Damon full of light , was he full of good ..no he wasn't but in spite of it she fell for him when i last visited mystic falls to kill you i saw them they were so good together in spite of differences .."

Klaus says "Damon was not as evil as me .. he was at least caring towards his family and friends but me .. i have never been that much caring towards mine .. that's a difference .. "

Mikeal says "but in spite of this all she loved you right .. and i guess she still does .. niklaus go to mystic falls and get your love before its too late "

Klaus says "no way .. why are you forcing me .. you should be happy to see me hurt ..?" Mikeal smiles and says "because i am changed .. i love you all now i got to know the value of children now its my duty to make them happy .. you're also my son Niklaus "

Klaus gets emotional to hear this and gives Mikeal a hug with out any hesitation Klaus smiles brightly and says "I am going to get her .. " Mikeal smiles seeing him too

Downstairs Rebekah and Elijah are listening their conversation gets happy to hear that Klaus is going to get Elena Rebekah says "father did what we couldn't .. " and then she laughs Elijah nods and says "obviously he has been experienced in playing with feelings .." Rebekah says "its not playing with feelings... its using feelings for good " Elijah replies "yeah whatever.."

Klaus comes down and tells them "i am going to .." before he could say anything Rebekah cuts him off and says "yeah we know .. we listened .. i am happy go get her .."

Elijah says "i guess you need to be gentleman Klaus as she is so hurt and broken by your behavior won't agree so easily .."

Klaus says "i will try till she agrees .. " Mikeal comes and says "bye my little princess and my pride Elijah .." they seem shocked but them Klaus giggles and says "he's coming with me to Mystic Falls"

Rebekah and Elijah say in union "what !?" Klaus nods and says "yeah i'll test him that if he really changed or not ?" Elijah says "what if he do ..?" Klaus says "i will be there too Elijah my PRECIOUS Elena will never get hurt when I am with her .." Elijah feels a lil bad but then let him go

They sit in car and drives to Mystic falls

**WILL ELENA AGREE TO COME WITH KLAUS ? WHAT IS THE REAL MATTER OF MIKEAL ? **

**COMMENT AND VOTE AND FOLLOW I'LL BE THANKFUL**


	16. Back Again

Klaus with Mikeal reaches Mystic Falls Klaus has a big dimpled smile on his face but Mikeal ruins it by saying with smirk "she is fighter and strong and brave and a girl with class and attitude .. she'll take time .. you'll have to be someone that you're not for her .. will you ?" Klaus rolls his eyes and says "I love her ... i can do anything for her " he continues to walk towards Elena's house but when they reach there they see that the house is locked Klaus asks neighbors about Elena one of them replies "she doesn't live here anymore .. i think she lives on Salvatore boarding house as one of the Salvatore was her boyfriend .. may be you should check there" Klaus and Mikeal nods and leaves

Klaus is standing in front of Salvatore house door and looks excited but disappointed on his own behavior towards Elena too Klaus thinks "she'll take time to forgive me i know ..but i know that she loves me she'll never let me go .." he knocks at the door after a while someone opens the door and Klaus says "hey Caroline?"

she is stunned to see Klaus in front of her but she tries to say something but before shoe could she sees Mikeal and gets even more shocked she screams "what do you think you are Klaus you're back again with your evil Father to destroy us again .. ops actually the thing is we don't have anything to sacrifice as you have killed many loved one of us and because of you and your stupid demand for Elena as blood bag , you changed and destroyed her as well" Klaus is sad and shocked

Klaus tries to explain but then Bonnie comes and does some witchy stuff to make them suffer Klaus and Mikeal grabs their for head so tightly as its pained so much but Klaus screams "I am ..am no-t here to hurt you I prom-ise " Bonnie stops it and asks "so why the hell are you both here Elena told us that you let her go and promised her that you wouldn't hurt us .." Klaus smiles and says "so she didn't tell you the exact story .." Caroline asks "What do you mean ?"

Mikeal says "my son means the exact and real story or the exact and real reason of her return" Caroline asks with her typical judging voice "Seriously! since when you have been so lovely towards your son " Klaus says "long story .. wait for the movie ,love" Klaus continues "I want to see her ... Bonnie invite me in please i promise i won't hurt anyone neither does he .." Bonnie nods and lets him in but hesitates for Mikeal ..

Mikeal says in annoyance "bon bon let me in .. " Bonnie is shocked "bon bon ? Damon used to call me that .." Mikeal gets nervous and looks pale but says "umm i heard from his mouth when i was here .." Bonnie says "Really ?" Mikeal nods she invites him in but looks at him with doubts Klaus goes to Elena's room without taking too much time in vamp speed

he knocks at the door he finds the door opened he comes inside it and closes the door He sees that Elena is not in room but then notices the bathroom's light open so guess that she must be taking a bath Klaus goes to her TV launch type small room in her room Elena comes out in the nude color towel only, it was wrapped around her and covering her body from her chest to her thighs she soaks her hair with another towel and then puts it on chair she stands in front of her mirror and gazes herself but after a few seconds she is distracted as she gets a call from her old friend she attends it and talks to her for almost five minutes but after she shuts the phone when she turns she is shocked to see Klaus with a big trademark smile standing in front of her

she gasps "Klaus?!" she continues "i am dreaming right?" Klaus kisses her bare shoulder and says "No love, you're not ..i am really here .. back again .. for you" She gets angry and screams "why the hell are you here Klaus .. just go ..i don't wanna see your bloody face"

Klaus smiles and says "I know you're hurt, i hurt you so much but i know that you feel the same thing that i feel and when i decided to come back again i promised to myself that i will take you with me with love , respect but i will stop trying to make you mine when you'll speak from your heart to stay away .. and you're not speaking from your heart its just your frustration, anger on me just anger ..its not real Elena"

Elena is touched and looks a lil happy to see him but hides it and says "Its all real Klaus .. there is nothing i have for you other than hatred" Klaus smirk and comes closer to her and says "you're lying ..i will believe it when you'll speak it all from your heart" Elena rolls her eyes and tries to go and pick her clothes but Klaus locks her between him and stops her going anywhere and comes towards her ear giving her goosebumps again "you look ..sexy in towel Elena .. don't wear clothes " Elena looks pissed and super angry she tries to push him away but she is not strong enough for it

Klaus caresses her face and puts a string of her wet messy hair behind her ear she looks melted by his gesture but still is broken he runs his fingers on her back and then pulls her closer to him she tries to act blunt and rude but she couldn't he comes near her more and kisses her so passionately and says "I love you Elena ..i want you ..I am sorry for what I've done ..I regret that...forgive me " Elena's eyes are filled with tears then she pushes him away and takes her clothes,goes to bathroom to change she comes out after some minutes and sees Klaus lying on her bed she gets busy in her work and doesn't show him that she values his irritates him and he says "you can't ignore me like this ,love" Elena replies rudely "I can do whatever i want "

Klaus pops in front of her in vamp speed and asks for pardon again and again but she doesn't listen to him she gets busy in brushing her hair he hugs her from behind and kisses her neck she tries to push him away but he doesn't let her she shouts "stay away Klaus .." he smirks and says "i can't Elena .. " She says "I don't care just leave me and leave mystic falls .."

Klaus pulls her towards him and turns her towards him and says "BUT I LOVE YOU ELENA ..I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU AGAIN..I THOUGHT YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN ME BUT THEN I GOT IT THAT WE BOTH COMPLETE EACH OTHER SO WHATS THE PROBLEM ?" Elena says "you broke me beyond repair Klaus .. you can't just mend me "

Klaus says with determined expressions "but i will .. i promise my love is stronger .. i did a mistake of pushing you away but i am here to correct it ..here my love is back again to win .." he looks at Elena with so much passion and love she gets lost in his eyes so does he. Caroline comes inside but they both are not in the same world to notice this Caroline is shocked to see them so close she shouts "Klaus just let her go ..if you hurt her , i will kill you i swear .." They come into their senses and Elena creates a distance between Klaus and her as she doesn't want to tell anyone about her and his relationship

Klaus gets angry and rushes to her in vamp speed and says in angry tone "don't you dare to disturb us again .." Caroline folds her hand and asks "first tell me why ? no no first tell me what do you mean by AGAIN" Klaus smirks and says "because I am staying here till i get what i want.." Caroline asks "what do you want?" Klaus says with paying a gaze to Elena "I want .. Elena" Caroline screams in anger "she's not coming with you and be your blood bag again no never.."

Klaus says with cute smile "she'll come with me i am sure because my Love is stronger than her anger and ignorance ... she'll come with me because I've actually planned our December marriage" he smirks and goes towards Elena,puts his lips again hers and kisses her so passionately again even though that kiss is so short but it is filled with Klaus' love Caroline is shocked to see all this Klaus leaves from room and Caroline gives a questioning look to Elena and shouts "seriously!?" Elena looks down

**whats up with Mikeal? will Elena and Klaus be together ? will her friends approve their relationship? **

**vote , review and follow i'll be thankful **


	17. Prevailing Love

Caroline is stunned to see and hear about Klaus and Elena relation she is kinda jealous or may be something else she screams "What the hell are you doing ? you fell for Klaus ? he killed Damon.."

Elena replies " Damon was also a bad guy but he changed himself for me .. Klaus changes himself too .." she defends him with love in her eyes

Caroline gets irritated and says "and you think that Klaus will change for your pure love ? are you freaking out of your mind Elena? "

Elena looks disturb and asks to her self "Why the hell i am taking his side in front of Caroline even though i don't love him anymore or he is saying truth that i do have feelings for him "

Caroline wakes Elena up from her deep thinking "answer me Elena?" Elena replies "he will not change because he has already changed .. he changed himself for me he loves me he let me go because he thought i deserve better than him he was ready to sacrifice his love for my happiness .. he is selfless now .. was he before ? no he wasn't but now he is ..for me "

Caroline shakes her head and tries to explain Elena that its like a sin to love a monster like Klaus but then they see Bonnie standing in door and Then Bonnie says "Come on Caroline stop it .. if she loves him you can't just stop her ...no one is totally bad so does Klaus .. I've seen the desire for Elena in his eyes he is so true this time .. and changed too "

Caroline says "but he did bad things as well .."

Elena gets angry and says "so what ? Stefan also did bad thing he was a ripper worst than all of us , even worst than Damon or may be Klaus .. but you loved him right ? so why i can't love Klaus ..?" Caroline becomes sad and leaves

Bonnie looks boggled Elena utters that "I am sorry Bonnie i didn't mean to hurt her .. " Bonnie states that "Its OK .. " Elena and Bonnie comes down .

Elena is scared to see Mikeal there she shouts "what the hell are you doing here .." Klaus says "Easy Love , you're not supposed to make a scene .. he is back and he is good guy now .." Elena ignores him and leaves from there to Kitchen

In Kitchen , Elena is cooking food along with Bonnie and Caroline Klaus comes and takes some utensils and starts cooking Bonnie asks "What are you doing ?" Klaus replies "Well witch as far as i know in Kitchen we do cook .." Bonnie questions with irritated look "oh god ,, I mean why ?"

Klaus illustrates "I want to cook something for my Love , Elena " Elena says rudely "I don't want anything from you .."

Bonnie stops her and says "OK Klaus .. Elena loves fried rice if you know how to make it .. cook she'll love it .." Elena says "Bonnie .. ?" Bonnie interrupts her again and says "Shut up .. he is so sweet .. cooking for you .." Caroline is annoyed but listening to their conversation quietly

Elena is angry as Bonnie is full on Team Klaus she leaves from there Klaus asks with shock "Hey Witch , you're on my side ? " Bonnie says "not your side Klaus , i am on the side of the person who is loved by Elena .. i never used to like Damon at first but i helped him several times because Elena loved him "

Klaus shows his dimples and says "but then you liked Damon , It mean you'll like me too .. i will have 10th fan then " he giggles Bonnie says "oh really ?" They resume cooking while talking

**After One week **

Klaus has been trying to get Elena back by doing so generous and lovely things but now he is so broken and has started to question himself that if Elena really loves him or she has stopped loving him he is so sad by her behavior lately even every time when he tries to talk Elena , She ignores him and leaves Mikeal is noticing that Klaus is hurt and he fears that he may give up so he takes this matter on his hands and decides to talk to Elena about it all

Elena is setting her bed as its late night and she is preparing to go to sleep suddenly she notices someone behind her she turns and is so scared to see Mikeal there "hey don't be afraid i am no harm to you"

Elena gasps "why are you even here?" Mikeal makes her sit so does himself and starts saying "Look , what you are doing with Niklaus is not right as he is in love with you madly and you're breaking his heart every second but he has been trying to gather the pieces of his heart and loving you unconditionally "

Elena replies to his statement "i am not doing anything wrong .. he also broke me .." Mikeal replies "but he is back to mend .. so its your duty that if you've broken his heart you have to be there to mend it as well like he is here for you .." Elena says "i tried to move on from Damon's death then i fell for Klaus and i saw that he was handling those feelings as well but he then broke me beyond repair in a moment"

Mikeal quotes "nothing is impossible to repair .. everything can be repaired and hearts can only be repaired by Love , you repaired Klaus' heart with your pure love Elena so don't leave him with the wreck on his heart again Just don't destroy him and i can see that you're destroying yourself too just don't"

Elena says "Just give me any good reason .. so that i can go with him "

Mikeal says "He loves you isn't it all you need " Elena is touched and shocked too but then Mikeal continues "he gives you the Love that consumes you with passion and adventure and a little danger what do you need more Elena" Elena's eyes are wide opened to hear all this as it was once said by her love Damon Salvatore

Mikeal smiles seeing her and leaves but before he could take his step out of her room he passes a smile to her and says "Move on , Elena ... don't stop for anything ,, true love is hard to find "

He leaves from there leaving Elena puzzled Elena is trying to process what's happening as by hearing Mikeal the only thing that comes into her mind is Damon she runs after Mikeal and goes downstairs and asks for Mikeal to Klaus and Bonnie

Klaus says "He went to somewhere without saying anything , why are you asking about him ? did he do something to you ? tell me " Elena shakes her head and says "no .. i was just ,, you know just wanted to talk to to him " Klaus nods but still is confused Bonnie says "may be he is gone to hunt ,," Klaus agrees Elena is seriously shocked

**AFTER 2 DAYS **

Klaus and Elena have started to talk but Elena is not telling him that if she wants to go with him or not as she is confused that since 2 days Mikeal hasn't come back Klaus is shocked and worried too but there is no clue about him Elena's mind is full of confusions and she is keep remembering what Mikeal said to her 2 days ago

_**Well , guys may be you're guessing right ? so just wait and enjoy hahaha NEXT CHAPTER or May be after the next chapter there will be the last chapter so stay tuned .. Give reviews,vote and follow and if you like my stories just wait for my new one .. it will be started after this one ends **_


	18. STAY TOGETHER ALWAYS AND FOREVER

its been a long time since Elena saw Mikeal who confused her as he was so mysterious and was so much like Damon Elena now can't just hide that conversation with Bonnie , Caroline and Klaus so she goes to talk to them she gather them in hall and tell all to all Bonnie shouts "he called me bon bon as well and he stated so much like Damon" Caroline "what do you mean?" Elena thinks for a while then replies "possessing thing .. going on may be " Klaus quotes "its not possible.. he was so much aware about our mother thing .." Elena utters "so the confusions can only be cleared when we meet Mikeal" Bonnie agrees and says "Find him .."

After they did all the efforts to find him he is unable to be found yet Elena is disturb by all this and is in her room and says "Damon ..if it was you i want to see you so badly i want to have some chat please come back or if it was Mikeal and if he knows anything related to Damon i want to see him as well" she cries in tensions her eyes are closed while her face is full of tears when she opens her eyes she finds Damon in front of her she is shocked and a lil happy as well

She utters "Damon.. you? alive?" Damon shakes his head in denial and quotes "I am not .. ghost in front of you.." Elena asks "was Mikeal you .. i mean.." Damon interrupts her and says "yeah .."

Elena is happy to see him and asks "How?" Damon says "don't stress out ..i am here to tell you all ..listen "Elena nods

Damon starts "i was watching over you from other side and then i saw you falling for Klaus i felt bad but i felt happy at the same time that you moved on as my wish .. i was so happy then i saw Klaus falling for you truly as well i was even more happy but then he did the same mistake like me ;pushing you away .. he thought you deserve better and i did believe that too but then i saw you both mourning for each other ..i understood that you both love each other ..on other side Mikeal was with me as well because he was killed by Esther before she came after you so i got an idea of possessing his body and come to this real world for limited time as nature is not so cruel so i asked (witches) nature who created that world to give me permission for it and i assured them that i would be here for limited time so they permitted me so i came back to make you and Klaus realize about your love "

Elena is so emotional then utters "Damon, it would be so hard for you to see me with someone who killed you .. i am sorry i didn't have a control on my heart .. i don't know how i fell for him "

Damon smiles and says "come on Elena i told you in my letter to move on , means move on with the one you love simple ! so don't be sorry i am happy for you and him a lot"

Elena is happy to hear this but then asks "but how Mikeal did let you posses him ? " Damon laughs and says "actually before Mikeal was killed by Esther , Esther told him that she never loved him and only used him blah blah blah ! so he was so sorry about his mistakes and was so guilty about the way he treated Klaus and his children so he wanted them to be happy .. i made a deal that by possessing him i will make them happy .. so he agreed "

Elena laughs so brightly and Damon once again gets lost in her beauty Elena notices this and gets sad that he has to see her with Klaus forever but says "and this proofs that you are THE DAMON SALVATORE .. i am so lucky that i am loved by you and i ever loved you .. Thanks for being with me Damon .."

Damon nods and says "its time to leave the real world and go to other side and i wanna say he loves you a lot don't let him go .. don't let your attitude and ego come between your love as far as i know Klaus he never bows down to anyone but he did .. to you Elena only you .. he's leaving today stop him and go with him and live your life with him ..be the queen of his darkness as he freed you from being the slave of his darkness its your duty Elena you love him he loves you whats the problem" Damon disappears and Elena runs downstairs

she sees Caroline and Bonnie saying Bye to Klaus , who is carrying his luggage with depressed face she says "wait .. just listen all of you"

Elena tells them about Mikeal being really possessed by Damon , how Damon came here and why he came here Bonnie says "really? was he ?" Elena nods with a big smile Caroline asks "Oh my God?" Elena says "i saw him in his real body just minutes ago as he was permitted to come to this world for a limited time " Bonnie says "i hope he finds peace .." Caroline says "I hope too .." Klaus says with fake smile "I am sorry Elena i killed him .. I am so sorry .." he is about to leave Elena screams "Klaus !"

He turns towards her and asks with glimpse of hope in his eyes "What?" Elena runs towards him , Kisses him so passionately and says "we'll going to stay together ALWAYS AND FOREVER " He smiles and kisses him back Bonnie smiles too Caroline doesn't seem to be too happy Bonnie jokes "leave something for room." they blush Klaus finds something in his pocket Elena asks "what the hell are you finding"

Klaus replies "the binding agent,love" Elena is irritated and confused asks "what?"

he takes out a ring box and sits on his knees then proposes her "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me i promise you i will keep you safe and sound and i will love you and care for you Always and Forever " Elena is boggled and is shocked but then get stunned as the door is broken and she sees Rebekah Kol and Elijah Rebekah screams " say yes Elena?"

Kol says "don't , darling .. i am here better and charming .." he giggles Klaus glares him. Elena is so shocked Klaus asks "answer me ,love"

Elena says "One condition.. " every one is shocked to hear this Klaus gets tensed and says "what, sweetheart?" Elena smiles and says " i want to become hybrid to live with you and spend a beautiful eternity with you for Always and forever "

Klaus is shocked and says "i can't make you a monster ..i am not that selfish" Elena smiles again and says "Its my wish .. what if after my human life is over and you fall for someone new .. i just don't want that " she giggles but continues "please then i'll marry you just accept this " Klaus nods and says "Oky"

Elena shouts "Yes Klaus Mikealson I'll marry you.." they all looks so happy Rebekah and Kol fights over the stuff for wedding Bonnie and Elijah discusses things as well Caroline looks tensed because she was having a crush type feelings for Klaus .. :P

**After 2 years ! NEW ORLEANS **

Klaus is playing with a little baby girl who has dirty blonde + brunette hair with big blue eyes supported by fair and rosy complexion then after playing he feeds her some food Elena comes asking "does she need more?" Klaus carries her in his arms and goes to Elena kisses her shoulder and says "no she doesn't but she needs to see her parents together for sometime .. so will you please spend sometime with us ? " Elena bites her lips and says "Ok darling i will .. i love Klaus .." he smiles and utters "I love you too,sweetheart" they kisses each other then they kiss their daughter Rebekah comes and says "give Isabella to me her aunty bex needs her .." she takes her and goes from there

Elena says "aunty bex loves Isabella so much .." she smiles Klaus says "and we all love each other so much " she nods then they both share a kiss

**DAMON'S P.O.V FROM OTHER SIDE: **

I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE ELENA HAPPY SHE IS ENJOYING HER LIFE WITH ORIGINALS SO MUCH AND HER DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE TOO AFTER MARRIAGE KLAUS CREATED ELENA A HYBRID LIKE HIM SO THEY HAD A BABY ISABELLA WHO IS WOLF WITH BUT YEAH OBVIOUSLY HER HYBRID GENE IS NOT ACTIVE YET . I STILL LOVE ELENA A LOT BUT A PART FROM BEING SELFISH I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY WITH HIM FOR ALWAYS AND FOREVER I WISH THEY STAY TOGETHER ALWAYS AND FOREVER I AM JUST SO HAPPY TO SEE THE BEAUTIFUL SMILE ON HER FACE I START MY DAY OF OTHER SIDE WITH HER SMILE AND ENDS IT WITH HER SMILE .. BUT ITS SO HARD TO LIVE WITH THE FACT EVEN IN THIS WORLD TOO THAT SHE LOVES KLAUS NOW BUT KNOWING THAT HE WILL ALWAYS MAKE HER HAPPY MAKES ME HAPPY. I WANT ISABELLA TO HAVE THE SAME CHARACTER LIKE ELENA AS SHE IS THE SYMBOL OF PURITY :)

**_ITS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT I AM FEELING SO SAD AS I HAVE ENDED THIS OH GOD I AM IN LOVE WITH KLENA AND DAMON AS WELL :) THANKS AGAIN _**

**REVIEW , VOTE AND FOLLOW .. TOMORROW I WILL START MY NEW STORY WHICH IS STEROLINE LOVE STORY PLEASE IF YOU ARE THEIR FAN OR NOT DO CHECK THAT OUT AS WELL I'LL BE VERY THANKFUL ... LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
